Remember
by bclove
Summary: Blair and Chuck will find their way to each other, no matter what it takes. Set after episode 1.13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my page is our loved, or should I now say hated-Blair Waldorf has gone missing. I bet I know why, last I heard our little Queen B was dethroned faster than legendary Marie Antoinette. Guess we won't be seeing her for a while, or will we? One good scandal deserves another, and Blair has always been the center of attention. It's only another of time before someone else falls apart. Wonder who's next on the list. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Blair Waldorf's cell phone chirped loudly at a surprisingly early hour. She hastily rose out of bed, reached onto the night table and lifted her bright orange phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Blair its Serena! You didn't come to school again!"

Blair rolled her eyes, wishing that Serena wasn't so lightheaded sometimes. Did she not realize that going to school would be social suicide at the moment? Hadn't she gone through enough for one week?

"It's Friday S, there's no point, if I'm feeling up to it, I'll come in on Monday." Blair said flatly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and just sleep so she wouldn't have to think or remember any of the recent events that shook her life.

She heard Serena pout from the other end. "It's just…it's not healthy to stay locked up. You can't hide forever, that's no better than running. Listen I know you probably need time, but just realize people will talk more if you try to avoid facing the world."

Blair eyed the clock beside her bed. 11 am it read. She would be in chemistry right now if she had attended school. As if she could handle hearing about scientific formulas while her social life lay in shreds. Blair closed her eyes stressed. She knew Serena was right, but it would be so hard coming into school and having to face everyone, let along hear all the rude remarks that would be said straight to her face.

"Just give me a little more time. I'll go out with you this weekend, I promise." Blair said quickly before hanging up. She knew it was rude to end a conversation just like that, but sometimes even Serena cornered her, whether she realized it or not.

She sat back against her pretty silk pillows. Now there was no way she was going back to sleep. She looked around, hating the feeling of being wide awake with nothing to do. She knew she hated this feeling because it never happened to her until now. Before she knew it she was rummaging through her DVD collection, settling on a movie. She would start with Breakfast at Tiffany's then move to Gone with the Wind, then finally Casablanca. All the classics.

Blair contemplated on making the day a little more enjoyable by fetching the carton of chocolate ice cream sorbet in her fridge but then realized it would just make her fat and unattractive. So instead she stayed in her bed, watched her movies, pathetically wishing that her life had happy endings just like in her old classic films.

* * *

Chuck sat in the back of his calculus class, as usual not paying attention. His seat directly in the back was only contributing to the factor. If this has been a typical day he would have smoked a joint outside with Nate before attending the class, and would have had himself a grand old time.

But everything was completely different. Instead of smoking the joint outside with Nate, they both hadn't even crossed paths, let alone thought about smoking together. Instead Chuck forced himself to go to class after class in complete silence feeling as if something was terribly wrong.

Now in his calculus class, Nate had moved his seat to the other side of the room and in the front no less. He hadn't turned around once. He hadn't even attempted to make eye contact with Chuck. Surprisingly Chuck thought that losing Nate as a friend would be the worst thing in the world but… it wasn't. Chuck just felt as if everything had backfired on him. That screwing over Blair's life had essentially done the same for him. Sure he felt miserable that he too, practically had no friends, no one to talk to, but the guilt that pinched in his gut was all about Blair. He couldn't believe that a moment of anger towards her led him to do something so completely and utterly stupid.

He cursed at himself silently and raised his hand, asking to be excused from the class. Even then Nate didn't look up. _Whatever_, Chuck thought.

Once Chuck was walking towards the school's exit he saw Serena sitting on the front steps that marked the entrance to Constance Billard/St. Judes.

"…I know you probably need time, but just realize people will talk more if you try to avoid facing the world…"

Chuck winced, and stayed in his spot, not moving an inch. He knew who Serena was talking to. He would have to be dumb not to. He had noticed that Blair hadn't shown up for school for days. He heard that she almost left for France before Serena stopped her. Chuck couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for that. Blair was so down that she felt compelled to leave the country.

There wasn't much left in the conversation, because without another word he heard Serena's phone click shut. She turned around quicker than Chuck had anticipated. He hadn't even had a chance to move away.

"Chuck." She said coldly, looking at him for a brief moment before moving closer to him so they were face to face. "I really want to believe that it wasn't you who started this whole mess." She said before brushing past him rudely and walking back into the school.

He sneered before turning his head slightly. "Yeah me too." He said before walking off into the city streets, with no clue or direction of where he was headed.


	2. We're All a Little Broken

When Blair Waldorf woke at the early hour of 6 am, Saturday, she found herself to be, surprisingly awake. But that wasn't a sign that this would be a good day. Blair squeezed her eyes shut remembering the past events that happened only days before this one. Suddenly her stomach felt hollow and a feeling of nausea swept over her.

_I will not do this to myself_. She commanded silently. _I will not do it_.

She prayed for her conscious to remain this strong but glancing at the open bathroom door, the gleaming white toilet, and how good it would feel to slide her slender finger down her throat, and empty out all of the contents of her stomach, was just so tempting.

Before she had time to contemplate her next move she stood out of her bed, and like a zombie walked straight to the bathroom, swiping a piece of hair out of her face and keeping direct eye contact with the toilet. Within seconds she was on the cold tiled floor, leaning into the toilet, and doing what she did best.

_You deserve this_. She told herself as she threw up endlessly. Just when she thought she felt okay, her stomach kept heaving, and the acid burned up her esophagus and up to her throat. Tears streamed down her face, her nose began to run a little, no one was there to hold back her hair, and just like that, everyone's words hit her hard.

Everyone had hurt her in some way. Even the ones whose names she didn't know managed to let the snide comments roll off their tongues and strike Blair. She felt hopeless and weak when she realized she wasn't the one leading the army and winning. She knew she had lost. Lost the battle, and lost the ones she cared about.

_So, you understand perfectly when I say I want nothing else to do with you, Blair. You and Chuck deserve each other._

She stuck her finger further down her throat. _You and Chuck deserve each other. You and Chuck deserve each other. You and Chuck deserve each other_.

She then simply removed her finger from her mouth when she realized there was nothing left in her. There was just nothing left. Everything she had worked for, everything she had fought so hard for was thrown away in an instant. Nate didn't want her anymore, and she knew for real now, that this was the end of him and her. He looked down on her. He said her and Chuck were meant for each other. Then she realized that she didn't even have him.

_I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would._

His words stung like no other. They hurt worse than Nate's had. If there was anything she could erase from yesterday, besides the entire day, it was her encounter with Chuck. Even he wouldn't take her.

Then out of nowhere, the tears poured from her eyes, and she couldn't stop. She felt like she was six years old again and something so disappointing had happened and just like a child she couldn't stop crying, and screaming, and choking on her own sorrows.

She rubbed her eyes, wished for the tears to go away but she couldn't. She felt her cheeks burn thinking about how embarrassed she was for being rejected by Chuck. Finally the burn in her throat was connecting with the pain in her head, the trouble in her thoughts, the pit in her heart, and she leaned back and passed out in complete shock.

* * *

Chuck stood in the center of the familiar suite he spent much of his wasted youth living in. He looked at the dull, taupe colors everywhere, the memories of illegal substances and easy women that had been drug in and out of the doors. He looked at the bar where he had spent much of his time lately, drinking and drinking, numbing any pain inside of him.

The time or day it was…that was all beyond him. All he knew was that he was alone, whether his father or a maid was in the suite or not, he was completely alone. He knew it was better off this way for him, at least for a while. He had completely lost touch with reality, how to socialize, or how to just have a single solid relationship. He was essentially his own worst nightmare, a phantom lurking by himself, dangerous, yet self-pitying, but ultimately unhappy.

_What's happening to me_?

This wasn't who he was. He had known that for a while and couldn't understand from the beginning why he was crazy about Blair Waldorf. They had always been good friends because they were so much alike. Always ahead of the game, scheming, and letting no one stand in their way. But she was supposed to be with Nate. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Why had he given into her that night when she was hurt, alone, and confused? Taking her virginity from the back of that very limo was the first of his problems. It was like losing his virginity all over again; becoming emotionally and obsessively attached to that person. But that was not Chuck. He thought that maybe putting Blair out of his life, ultimately hurting her so she would stay away, would help him get over her.

It didn't.

Instead he felt dead, like he couldn't remember anything he had done since he told her those awful things. He felt like a ghost, just wondering, and that had nothing to do with the drinks. He felt that if he died, it wouldn't matter, because he failed everyone, even himself.

He moved to the bar and sat down, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He realized he was at a bar similar to the one where he had scolded Blair. His stomach turned instantly just remembering it. He stood up fast, in anger, sending the bar stool flying back, and in a fit of rage, pushing everything fragile off the counter. The shattering of all the glass didn't even shake him.

He moved to the first sofa near him and sat down, willing himself not to cry, because that just wasn't the Chuck Bass thing to do. Of course nothing was going according to plan anymore. So instead he cradled his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, clenching his jaw and praying that a single tear wouldn't glide down his face.

_How did you do this to me Blair_?

* * *

**Gossip Girl here, and how are my resident Upper East Siders? I must say I am completely disappointed! With everyone missing and keeping to themselves, there's hardly any scandal to be spoken about. But I guess we all are a little broken at some point in our lives, let's just hope everyone shakes it off and rests up, news on my page is that there is an upcoming event to be preparing for…the unity of the Basses and The Van der Woodsens. Ah yes, did you think I would forget? Hope you all rest up and recover from any illnesses you might think you're facing. You're going to need a strong stomach for this one. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl. **


	3. Who do you love?

"Blair!"

The shouting was echoing and it felt like there were a million people saying her name and at the same time these voices were all muffled.

Blair's eyes opened slowly, but everything was still a blur. She could barely see her eyes were so hazy. She lifted her hand which felt as heavy as a brick, and rubbed her eyes. She sat up a little too quickly and suddenly the sickness dwelled inside of her again.

When she finally could see and think straight, she processed that she was in her bathroom, having just woken up from the cold tiled floor, and Serena had been calling her name.

"Hi…Hey…what happened?" Blair asked unsteadily.

Serena's eyes looked large and worrisome. She leaned down on the floor and sat beside Blair. She backed a way a little as if she smelt something disgusting as soon as she kneeled beside her. "Blair did you do it today?" She said now a little too sternly.

Blair tried to pretend she was still too unwell to handle any questions or conversations. She just looked down.

"Blair." Serena said again, taking Blair's face with one hand and forcing her to look at her. "I can smell it on you; your face is so pale you look like you don't have any blood flow and your voice is very raspy." Serena said now, tears welling up in her eyes. Blair sighed and looked away, not quite sure she could handle Serena getting all emotional on her.

"What do you want from me Serena, I hate this, and I hate my life." Blair said with tears in her eyes, melodramatically, before attempting to lift her body off the floor.

Serena shook her head and helped Blair up. As soon as Blair was up she walked over to the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. Serena was right, she did look unhealthy. Blair shook her head in disapproval before turning the cold water on and rinsing out her mouth.

"I can still taste it in my mouth. I'm disgusting, I'm pathetic, and no one will ever want me, just like he said!" she shouted before leaning over, but not falling, just crying hysterically.

Serena walked over to her bath tub and turned the water on. She found the popery, bubbles, and soap to ensure a good bath. Once the tub started filling up, she reached her hand out to Blair. Blair watched her with blank eyes before reluctantly stepping to Serena. Like a little girl, she let her silk night gown fall to the ground. It didn't seem inappropriate or sexual to either girl, considering they use to take baths together as kids, but now all Serena wanted to do was make sure Blair was warm and comfortable.

Once Blair was naked, Serena didn't look at her but made sure Blair stepped in okay, not slipping or falling since she did look weak.

Once Blair was in the warm water, the bubbles and scent of roses around her, she instantly relaxed. It felt nice, and Serena sat outside the tub and smiled at her. "Any better?" she asked.

Blair only nodded, before settling back and getting more comfortable. She closed her eyes and let the comfort of the bath soothe her.

"This can't go on any longer Blair. I know you don't want to hear it, but life isn't over. You have me; you have a brain, a top college to get into. Your whole life is ahead of you." Serena said softly.

Blair nodded, not quite in the mood to be so stubborn. "I just needed time."

Serena nodded, understanding.

"What has everyone been saying?" Blair said opening her eyes, wanting to see Serena's first reaction so she could make sure she wasn't going to lie to make her feel better.

"Honestly B, no one would have the nerve to say anything to me. It's weird though everything just fell apart, no one has real friends anymore, and no one is…together." Serena said honestly.

Blair didn't respond.

"Is that what Nate said to you? That no one would want you?" Serena asked curiously.

Blair closed her eyes again. "No he didn't say it."

"Then who- oh." Serena said already knowing the answer. "Well are you really that surprised. This is Chuck we're talking about."

Blair couldn't even stand to hear his name.

"I don't know how he said it to me." Blair mumbled, unable to make eye contact with her best friend, she was still so embaressed. "True he was always Chuck Bass, but there were times when he was a completely different person with me, he was actually…nice."

Serena looked at her concerned, as if this was the last thing she expected to hear.

"I thought he cared about me." Blair was edging near tears again, her voice was already cracking. "But he let me down so many times when me and Nate started talking."

Serena listened to everything Blair had to say before absorbing any of the information. Suddenly it all made sense. When she went to Chuck to tell him that Blair might be pregnant he said he was done playing games with Blair. He made it seem like he was sick of seeing Nate and Blair together. On Blair's birthday the way he was following her around, talking to her so secretively prior to the fact when Serena walked in on them. The way he let alone stayed with Blair and didn't leave it at a one night stand. It all clicked now.

"Blair I think he does care about you."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Even if he did. He doesn't anymore; he made that pretty clear the other day."

"You're pretty upset over this thing with _him_."

Blair looked at her incredulously. "He basically called me a slut Serena. He shot me down when I just wanted to be near someone who wasn't ridiculing me. He acted like he wasn't man whore Chuck Bass. He made me feel like a piece of meat. How am I supposed to feel?"

Serena shook her head, getting more comfortable, talking about this with her. "Not what I meant. What I mean is you're not depressing over Nate. This is all about Chuck."

Blair hated being challenged and right now she didn't just feel challenged but now confused. She hadn't been upset over Nate for long. In her head she knew it was over, and she let it be. Did that mean she didn't love him? That she shouldn't fight for him?

"Do you love Chuck?" Serena blurted out.

Blair's hand appeared out of nowhere from under the water. She moved her hand around nervously drawing swirls in the bathwater. She didn't want to answer a question like this. She knew the answer, but at the same time she didn't. There was some part of her that cared for him, she just wasn't sure how or why.

"He's Chuck. I can't love him." Blair said finally meeting Serena's eyes, hoping this would convince her.

"Can't or won't?" Serena challenged.

"I _won't_ love anyone. I don't belong to anyone right now. I though I loved Nate but apparently I don't, I should have realized that a while ago that we aren't this perfect couple, and I thought that being with Chuck for one time would make me feel different, new, and alive, and all that did was stir up another relationship with problems!"

Serena was a little shocked and yet proud that Blair was able to admit that things with Nate hadn't been real, no matter how bad she wanted it to be. But Serena wanted to get a more vivid picture of Blair's state of mind, and see where her head really was at. Understanding Blair's infatuation with Chuck was long down the road even for Blair and Chuck themselves.

"I'm sorry. Let's not talk about this anymore. How about you get up so you don't look like a prune and we go watch Audrey?" Serena offered with a smile.

She was glad when Blair smiled back.

* * *

"Charles, please get up, I've been calling your name for ten minutes now." Bart Bass said loudly, yet still maintaining that dull monotone he was known for.

Chuck looked up and rubbed his eyes. Somehow he had managed to make it to his king sized bed, with the taste of whiskey fresh in his mouth, and a killer headache as the finishing touch. He looked around to see a small portion of the hotel staff, loading his belongings into boxes and exiting the room. Bart stood at the door looking at Chuck with confused eyes.

"Where has your head been lately? I've told you before that we will not be living here no more. It's time you started taking this marriage seriously."

Chuck's mouth opened slightly in shock. He really couldn't remember his father ever saying that they were moving. In a way he was slightly relieved, maybe a new atmosphere was just what he needed, or maybe not. Chuck thought that irritating Serena and maybe the whole idea of his father and Lily Van der Woodsen coming together would be interesting. But now, like his future step siblings, he was dreading the idea.

Bart was out of the room before Chuck even thought to respond. He heard him on the phone speaking to another business tycoon, as usual. Chuck moved out of his room, paid no attention to the maids cleaning out his clothes and items and walked straight up to his dad.

"You moved the wedding up didn't you?" Chuck said suspiciously. He may have been out of it lately, but he was no dummy.

Bart looked at Chuck, with that typical disgusted expression; Chuck was ever so used to, quickly replied a goodbye and hung up the phone. "As a matter of fact we did, not that it changes anything."

"It changes everything. Who decided this?"

"Actually Lily, did. I was quite surprised myself, but now that I come to think of it, I like the idea even more. The invitations are being sent out soon, and the actually ceremony and celebration will be held at the Plaza hotel in three weeks. I certainly hope you will be cleaned up by then." Bart finished off, taking note of Chuck's rugged, unkempt appearance.

Chuck felt a lump rise in his throat. Yet again, another bomb lands in his lap and he has no other choice than to shake it off and accept the consequences.

"Of course Lily hasn't told Serena or Erik yet, and would like to keep it that way for a few days. I expect you to keep your mouth closed until that time as well." Bart said before flicking open his phone and turning his attention back to his business.

Chuck grinned, turned back into his room which didn't seem like his no longer, not that it ever did considering it was just a suite part of the hotel. Completely ignoring his father's requests he flicked open his phone and tapped the text messaging option.

**Pack your bags Sis, apparently we're all moving in a bit sooner than we think, and speaking of sooner, it appears the wedding had been moved up to a little under a month. **

Chuck grinned again once the message was sent. He normally didn't text Serena or even speak to her(they were never the best of friends), but just to make the playing board a little even, he decided to turn to his typical old ways, and spread the delightful news that was about to take Manhattan by storm.


	4. Today's The Day

"_Tell me I'm the only one." Chuck mumbled._

"_I will not." Blair retorted. _

_Chuck moved inside of her, on top as usual because he always had to be in control. Blair was completely naked under him. Her skin was matted and sweaty and her lips were a little swollen from all the prolonged kissing. He moved quicker, speeding up his thrusts and with each thrust, another whimper escaped her lips. _

"_You know he would never get you to scream." Chuck grumbled while he buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing delicate kisses along her smooth skin. _

_Blair started giggling. She tried to shut him up with a kiss, but he broke away and looked into her eyes._

"_Say it. Tell me I'm the best you've had."_

"_You're the only one I've ever had." Blair said smiling, before flipping them over. _

_Chuck smiled. He loved that fact. Loved that she was all his. Loved that she gave her virginity to him._

"_I want to hear you say it anyway."_

"_Shh, you're not supposed to talk this much during sex."_

_Even Chuck started laughing out loud, going completely out of character, no longer appearing to be a sophisticated experienced man, but now a typical teenager, giggling like an idiot. It felt strange, but it felt so good to be this free and wild. He could be anyone he wanted with Blair._

_Even Blair was laughing now. She stopped her repetitive sexual rhythm and stopped to stare at him. He was still inside of her, but neither of them moved as they both just relaxed and stared at each other._

_Suddenly they both felt silly and awkward, having just busted out laughing and stopping their fierce sexual movements. Blair looked down at him with her cheeks flushed red and leaned down, not quite sure what to do. So instead she leaned down and kissed him. _

_He felt his heartbeat quicken as she kissed him. She was perfect and he couldn't ask for anything more at the moment. What had happened to him was completely beyond him. Because Chuck knew that Blair must have gotten to him in some crazy way, if he could just stop having sex to just admire and kiss the girl. _

Chuck remembered what it was like to be with her. Among the secrecy of the relationship, he would rather have it that way than to not be with her at all. The problem was the more he was with her, the more attached he became. And with his feelings growing stronger, he wanted nothing more than to make Blair his girlfriend, officially.

She would have never agreed to that little fantasy of his. Even he knew that.

But remembering that funny sexual encounter, Chuck couldn't help but smile. They felt so comfortable with each other and that point, it didn't make whatever they had seem just like casual sex.

When he saw her on her way to sleep with Nate, the night of the cotillion, he reacted and processed everything in reverse. He was torn when he saw her kissing Nate with fevered passion. Then he snapped later on, and took out all his anger on her, leading them to this position. Not speaking, and abandoned by everyone.

Had he snapped first and lived on with his heart in shreds, maybe they both wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad. But who was he kidding; he still had ended up with his heart in shreds.

But today was the day that it was all about to change. He was past the point of debating with his mind if it was right or even appropriate to go forward with this. But he had already convinced himself. He had nothing to lose, and neither did she. They both had lost everything and from this point forward, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf actually stood a chance.

Today was the day Chuck Bass had his epiphany.

So there he stood at the Ericson Beamon counter at Bendels, searching for any matching pieces to the gorgeous diamond necklace he had given Blair for her seventeenth birthday.

He felt compelled to give her a gift. He would try to please her with absolutely everything she craved and adored. He knew he was capable of this, he knew her all too well. Showering her with her favorite flowers, jewels, and other items was the best way to start. But then it would only be a matter of time before he let her know how serious he was about her.

He had gone to an actual jewelry store to purchase Blair the necklace he had given her on her birthday. But he had thought that maybe if he checked out one of the three trusty department stores they had all shopped at since age 3 (Bendel's, Bergdorf's, and Barney's) that along with the necklace he could pick up a few other things for her, besides jewelry.

Finally a saleswoman approached him. "Can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

Chuck's eyes opened up wide when he found the same necklace he had purchased only weeks ago. "Yes, the matching bracelet to that?" he asked, not even speaking in complete sentences.

The saleswoman gave him a knowing smile. "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

"A friend. A friend I've been crazy about my whole life." He admitted out loud, not exactly sure why he was turning this into a therapy session.

She turned back to him. "I'm afraid we don't have a matching bracelet, but these instead." She said opening a velvet case before him. In it lay two 6 carat diamond encrusted studs. "Beamon studs are exquisite yet simple. No one could resist these earrings, hopefully she'll see the thoughtful message you're trying to get across." She responded nicely.

Chuck was bought right then and there. _His_ Blair would adore these.

* * *

"Oh God, Blair!" Serena yelped as soon as her Verizon Chocolate buzzed. She slid the phone open and read the text message quickly.

Blair turned from the huge plasma TV set that had _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ blaring. Blair couldn't imagine being as serious as Serena's expression suggested when both girls wore matching moss green facial masks, and were walking around in Blair's highest patent leather heels, attempting to give themselves a make-over before going out.

Serena looked up at her. "No seriously Blair, this is bad news."

Blair rolled her eyes and walked up to Serena. Once Serena's phone was in her hand, she read the text over and over. Not sure what to ponder on first. The actual information in the text or the fact that Chuck was texting Serena.

**Pack your bags Sis, apparently we're all moving in a bit sooner than we think, and speaking of sooner, it appears the wedding had been moved up to a little under a month. **

Serena pouted. "I don't want to have to remind you of Chuck, but this is strange, he and I never text, let along talk, and this isn't news coming from Gossip Girl, if this wasn't true he wouldn't have told me!"

Blair handed Serena back the phone and tried to hide her unpleased expression. "So you're going to live with Chuck?" She couldn't help but focus her attention on Chuck and not the actual marriage.

Serena sat on the bed, lifted the remote and muted it. She then rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I can't absorb any of this. I don't want my mom to get married again. We were finally starting to connect and bond as a family and now it's like all shot to hell. How is anything going to be normal when Bart Bass is the head of the family?"

Blair felt a little selfish for turning this back to Chuck when clearly Serena was really stressing about the whole wedding. She sat beside Serena and rubbed her back with her small hand. "Listen S, it's going to be okay. If you're there for me, I'm there for you." Blair said, trying to be strong.

Serena looked up and smiled weakly. "Listen let's just finish getting ready and get out of here. There's a lot I want to tell you, but I don't think we should be locked in here all day."

Blair nodded, a little nervous to exit her house, since she hadn't in days. But there was an upside. It was a weekend, and Serena was there. They could take on anything together.

"Good idea." Blair said supportively.

* * *

A mere hour later, both girls took a cab down to Bendel's and exited the taxi in style, and entered the store with no other intentions then exceeding the limit of their parents' trusty credit cards. They almost looked like a pair of perfect sisters, with their thick hair freshly curled, (Blair's set back in a simply thin black satin headband, of course.) their make-up expertly done in light natural shades, and outfits that clearly said they were dressed to kill.

Blair squealed when she ran up to the first Zac Posen rack she spotted. "AH I've missed this feeling. The only feeling that comes close to an orgasm…the feeling of finding the most stylish new things!"

Serena threw her head back and started laughing. "You've certainly cheered up."

Blair gave her a quick glare. "Excuse me mademoiselle, but just because I do not have your experience-"

Serena cut her off by throwing a silk halter top at her head. Blair started giggling.

"Alright since we are both considered contemporary sluts." Serena said raising both hands to make the quotation sign with her fingers. "Haha, pun intended. I would like to hear what you have to say about this whole situation. About my mom and Bart I mean. I just don't know how I'm even going to go through with the move let along the wedding."

Blair moved to the Lilly Pulitzer rack, admiring a few white eyelet day dresses. "Listen the way I see it, the more you think about it, the worse it is. If there's nothing you can do, and then just let it play out and hope that your mom divorces this one in a little under a month." Blair said winking at Serena.

Serena scoffed and then shook her head. "Gee Thanks."

"Anytime."

Just then Serena's phone started buzzing again. Serena opened it with another worried expression.

Blair looked at her and then rolled her eyes, finally taking her attention off the exquisitely made designer ensembles. "What? Is Chuck texting you again?" Blair said a little too jealously.

Serena, who was too oblivious, just shook her head meekly. "No it's Dan. Shit Blair something's wrong I got to go meet him. He's in the city though. Do you want to come? I'm so sorry I did not want this day to be interrupted at all."

Blair sighed; of course something like this would happen. She really didn't want to leave, let along invade Serena and Dan's privacy and look like the pathetic girl who is so completely friendless that she had to follow around her best friend and her boyfriend. Besides, she said Dan was in the city, so that meant Serena wouldn't be that long, she could stay here and shop. Lord knew she wouldn't be done anytime soon.

Blair waved a dismissive hand. "No go talk to him, there's a lot of shopping I need to do; I'll be fine, really. You go and call me when you're done."

Serena smiled. "B, you're too good. I'll call you ASAP okay?"

Blair smiled back.

Once Serena was gone, she took her toll in Bendel's and glanced at everything, deciding if each piece would do her justice when she went back to school. With her reputation ruined, she had to make sure that she didn't have any other flaws.

She was too confused about what clothes to pick so instead headed upstairs to look at some lingerie. Lingerie always made her feel innocent and sexy at the same time, and there was no such thing as too much lingerie.

She started for the escalator and for the few seconds that she was on it, she finally looked up when she neared the top and saw the last person she ever expected to see.


	5. Spellbound

"Chuck…Chuck?" Blair stammered as the escalator led her up to the third floor, bringing her face to face with him. It was a little _Cruel Intentions_, with an entirely different situation of course. Why was Chuck in Bendel's, and how had he managed to spot her?

Chuck lit up inside, feeling slightly spellbound and unsure of what to do next. He should have known better of course, this was a true shopper's breathing ground. Seeing Blair here should have been a given. But for some reason watching her ride the escalator up, her eyes wide and penetrating, and her lips slightly parted gave him a strong head rush.

Blair couldn't keep eye contact with him for much longer. It was one of her weaknesses with him. That intense stare that always made her knees feel wobbly, and left her breath hitched in her throat. She broke the eye contact and glanced behind herself quickly before moving away from the escalator so the other shoppers could move around them.

Chuck smiled slightly. He took a step closer to her and without thinking lifted his hand to her face, and brushed a curly tendril away from the side of her cheek. "You look good." He said earnestly.

Blair looked at him dumbfounded before taking a step back. What the hell was going on? Why was he acting so different? Why wasn't he being nasty to her? Why wasn't he challenging her or pushing her away? And what was that small bag he was holding? Was he already scheming and screwing some other girl?

Chuck shook his head and took his hand away quickly. "Are you alright? Thinking about speaking at all?" he said expectantly. This wasn't how he imagined their first meeting would be since their last encounter. He wasn't sure how he wanted to first approach her, but he knew that when he saw her coming up the escalator that it was no use trying to wish for a better, more planned out way to start, he had to take what he got.

"I…um…" she began while glancing down at the marbled floor. Then she remembered that she was a Waldorf, and that this was unacceptable. Why on earth was she letting this asshole that hurt her, get to her? "Why are you acting like we're friends?" She snapped bitchily, crossing her arms over her chest and trying her best to maintain a strong appearance.

Chuck looked confused and then realized what game she was playing. "Let's cut the bullshit. I just want to talk to you."

"Really because the last time I wanted to talk, you pushed me away, and explained to me _why_." Blair said back, shaking her head, instantly upsetting herself by remembering. She needed to get away_, now_. She began to brush past him and get back to her shopping. But she felt him grab her arm and swing her back around.

"Let go of me Bass." She said her face inches away from his now.

"No Blair. We need to talk." He said sternly. He took another step so that he was only inches away from her. "Just give me today to talk to you, if I don't get a chance to talk to you, I don't know how I'll ever function again." he admitted.

"You had your chance." Blair said trying to fight him, but his grip was so strong. He was firm, but of course he didn't even come close to hurting her. Everything about him was fierce and strong. The way his warm breath tickled her chin every time he spoke, made her feel dizzy. She was entirely confused about how she wanted to react to all of this, but completely aware of the effect he had on her. She could feel the adrenaline run through her veins, and that surge of excitement that wafted through her was heart throbbing. There was no denying that she lived for every second of it. A few weeks ago she would have surrendered and pressed her lips onto his and let him take her away, to a place where no one could hurt or judge her. But that was then and this was now.

He loosened up his grip and let her go, but she still didn't move, just stood before him, waiting for him to say something else. He knew she wanted this too, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Please." He said softly. "We can even do it here, you can shop and I'll say what I need to say, so I'm not wasting any of your time." He said putting his hands together. Oh boy, he was really begging now, all he needed to do was get on his hands and knees, beg some more, than let her drag him around on a designer leash, and he would officially be Blair's bitch.

Blair had to mentally process this. Everything was different now. There was no Nate; There was no group of loyal followers to please. There was no more room for judgment, because she had already been burned in the public eye. She also knew that deep down; she wanted to talk to Chuck more than anything. This conversation was needed. If she denied him now, she would always wonder what happened, and she wasn't so sure she could live with that.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "I'm sure you'll love attending a shopping trip with me."

He nodded obediently and with a stiff, awkward movement Blair started walking slowly, hoping he would understand to follow her because she was actually giving him a chance. He understood the signal and walked that slow steady pace with her. For a while the only thing heard were Blair's Jimmy Choo heels clicking against the marble floor, and his heavy, unsteady breathing. The music playing for the customers was ignored, as was any noise around them. The only thing in their world was each other.

"So…" she said a little nervously before looking back at him. He seemed a little uncomfortable and stiff but she couldn't help but silently admire that he was willing to give up a piece of his manhood and actually _shop_ with her in public, just to talk. "You can start since you wanted to speak to me so badly."

Chuck cleared his throat but still kept himself at a safe distance. "How have you been?" he thought to start off easy, get a feel for where her head was at.

She raised her eyes to him. "Good." She said simply before turning to him and glancing at the nearest designer cocktail dress.

Chuck rolled his eyes. That was it. Forget this. No more Mr. Nice guy, old Chuck was still there, deep inside and wasn't going to let her play these insipid mind games with him. He quickly walked up to her and spun her around so they were _again_, face to face. It was such a sudden movement; they almost knocked one of the dress racks over. A light squeal erupted from her lips in shock.

"I know you have a lot to say Waldorf, so start talking, and stop acting like you and I never happened!" he seethed angrily.

He triggered a weak spot in her somehow when he saw her lip tremble a little, and her doe eyes widen. He looked down at her lips and she noticed that he did too. They both knew that maybe he was thinking about kissing her, so instead Blair put her hand on his chest. "I…I don't know what to say to you, or how to even act around you." She said earnestly. He knew she was being honest, because her eyes weren't cold or calculating and her voice was as soft as a whisper.

He squeezed his eyes shut; hating how much he had hurt her. He released his grip on her and respectively took a step back.

Blair's eyes became glassy and from the redness of her eye and her heavy panting, Chuck knew this wasn't an upsetting cry about to become, it was one made up entirely of stress. She was lost, she was confused, and she was speechless. Chuck knew this look all too well. He remembered seeing this side of her back in middle school. Blair suddenly started working extremely hard with her studies. She would tell him, Serena, Nate and all of the other followers that her goal in life was to get into Yale, and she would stop at nothing to achieve it. Chuck remembered being a growing asshole, how stupid it was to just care about grades and school work. All he had cared about was what girl he could get to make out with him next. But the more he saw Blair push herself but still remain to be the most popular girl, still the prettiest, the most seductive yet classiest, he had come to admire her even more. Sure he had always had a thing for her, even since the first time they had met, but now he was seeing the person she was about to become. Beautiful, intelligent, and powerful. Everything he could ever want in a girl.

And that was how he noticed her every move, her every emotion. This stressed look, he had noticed that when she was studying for her advanced Earth Science exam. He remembered sitting in her house, at the large Oakwood table, with their books both open. She of course kept her head in the book and studied until every single word absorbed into her young mind.

Chuck remembered sitting on the other side of the table, trying desperately to procrastinate. His father had dropped him off for Blair's 'study party' but Nate and Serena had already left. He remembered taking note of the Waldorfs' home. He remembered listening to Blair's soft breathing, the sound of her delicate fingers flipping the pages of her textbook, the low sighs that would escape her after hours and hours of hard work. Whereas he tapped his pen repeatedly on his blank paper, staring at Blair, and waiting for her to desperately pay some attention to him.

He smiled at a familiar memory.

"_Done yet?" He pondered._

"_Not even close." She grumbled without even looking up._

"_You know what your mom says Blair, it's rude not to entertain your guests." He grinned. _

"_You are hardly a guest, and besides I'm sure there are thousands of ways you can entertain yourself." She snapped while scribbling something down in her notebook. She still didn't look up. _

_Chuck leaned back in his seat and sighed. They were only thirteen, why did Blair have to act like she was applying to Yale in less than a week? He wondered._

"_Well that would involve you stripping." He drawled._

_Blair's head shot up instantly, and in that split second Chuck leaned up in his seat like an obedient child scared that his psychopath father was about to beat him. The look of fury in her eyes suggested that he would get to see the mighty wrath of Blair. But instead she dipped her head back and started laughing hysterically, before throwing her ballpoint pen at his head._

_He lifted his hands quick and knocked the pen out of his face, before standing up and throwing any pencil or crumpled up paper on the desk at her. _

"_Chuck stop!" she squealed, now out of her seat and trying to fix her disheveled hair._

_Before he knew it, he was chasing her around the table, and Blair was enjoying it. He could see her cheeks turning red; her laughing was uncontrollable as she tried her best to run on the slippery floor in her shoes. _

_Finally he caught her, grabbed the flowing material of her cashmere cardigan and pulled her back. The force of the pull was so sudden it sent her flying back into him and both of them falling to the ground, with Blair on top of Chuck. _

"_Oh yeah baby!" he said jokingly as he grabbed her hips and held her over his groin, in the exact awkward position that she had fell._

"_Stop my mom will think I'm having sex with you!" she mused._

"_Maybe you should. It would be rude to give her the wrong idea. Come on Blair; let's lose it to each other. We'll enter eighth grade as legends." He said his eyes glowing._

_Blair scuffed and somehow released herself from his grip and stood up, looking down and smoothing out her pretty skirt. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Sometimes Blair irked him. She just wanted to be Miss prim and proper all the time. He wasn't buying it. He was surprised at himself though, by having liked Blair in his lap, and sharing a brief but totally obvious flirting session._

"_So what do you say?" he said raising an eyebrow walking closer to her._

"_Please. Like I would ever lose it to you?" she said incredulously. _

And here they were.

She did _indeed_ lose her virginity to _him_. And she had wanted it that way; otherwise she wouldn't have let him take it. She had given it to him, and he had accepted, having wanted it for so long.

But the point in fact was that Chuck was hurt that she was rejecting him, that she was repeatedly rejecting him. She rejected him then, a million times after that, even up until this point, at this very moment.

Of course he couldn't pay any attention to his own past indiscretions of troubles. Right now he had to wipe that look of disarray off her face. He had to make everything better now. And he couldn't just do that by playing tag and flirting with her. They weren't thirteen anymore.

They were seventeen, which didn't necessarily make them any wiser. They were still to afraid to confront each other, to really talk about their feelings, to really let the other one know how much they cared. It was always a game with them. It was always that continuous play of cat and mouse.

He shook off his thoughts and turned his attention back to her. His Blair. Here in Bendel's. In an incredibly awkward situation.

Before he had a chance to speak, she beat him to it and spoke first, while turning away, lifting her hand to wipe away the tear on her cheek.

"I can't do this right now." She mumbled.

Chuck's eye squinted shut_. Fuck_. It was too soon.

She turned around to meet his gaze.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he said simply, so embarrassed and upset that he had already failed her.

She took a step closer to him. "No. No…I just can't talk to you here. Take me somewhere?" She asked gently with hope in her eyes.

Chuck had to refrain from letting the bottom of his jaw hit the ground. This was the last thing he would have expected. He should have known right away. Blair would never want to speak about a serious concern in public. She hated it to be that way. She wanted to have her privacy, be in a cozy, secret spot so that no one could judge her or interrupt her.

Chuck nodded quickly, reaching out his hand towards her. "There's this place I want to show you. You'll love it."

Blair smiled shyly and let him lead the way, yet again not knowing where she was headed with him.


	6. Surreal

The limo ride there was not awkward, but felt silent, aside from the soft purring of songs on the radio. This was all last minute. Blair wasn't sure why she agreed to go somewhere with Chuck, or why she had essentially _planned_ it. _This was your choice_ she reminded herself. She had told Chuck to take her someplace else. He of course had obliged. He always had with her. Give or take, he always sought to be in control but with Blair he gave it to her, in any which way she liked.

They both sat at far ends of the back seat, each pressed up against their side doors, not willing to come closer to each other, not to make the other uncomfortable. There was no need to speak; there was only heavy anticipation from both perspectives. Blair's mind running wild with curiosity, desperately trying to imagine her whereabouts in the next few minutes, where as Chuck's mind fumbled with many different thoughts, expectations and disappointments about to become. Would Blair be pleased, and would she stay?

The sun was setting and the Manhattan sky glowed in deep shades of violet, coral and blue. The weather was changing fiercely, becoming more humid. The windows had fogged up, and Blair was already smearing circles on the window with her index finger, where as Chuck stared out, of course not able to see much from the fog and the windows' dark tint, but he still stared out the window in a transfixed daze.

Blair turned her head and looked at him without making it too obvious. He looked typical in a crisp dark gray suit, white dress shirt underneath, but with no bowtie, instead the first few buttons remained unbuttoned, exposing some of his smooth chest. His dark hair was wild and a few strands fell just above his hairline in a sort of sexy, carefree intended style. Blair studied the outline of his face, his angular jaw line, thin lips, penetrating dark eyes which weren't facing her and licked her lips, and pushed her legs closer together trying to rid herself of the effect he just had on her.

She clenched her eyelids shut and shook her head lightly. _No_. She commanded. _Not again_. But she couldn't help it. All she could feel was the heat between her legs, the moist mark it was leaving on her lacy underwear. All she could remember was the last time they had been in this limo. Her arousal now was evidence that she wanted nothing more than to feel the way she had when she was with him.

She moved closer to him, edging her thin frame closer to him in the seat. She knew there was no turning back when he felt her movements and his head turned to watch her.

_What are you doing Blair_? He thought silently, wishing she would just turn away. Turn back now. But at the same time he was rooting for her. Rooting for this side of her. The side of her that left it all behind, that lived in the now and only caved in for what she wanted.

She kept inching towards him, breathing heavily, her eyes hazy and seductive. Full of passion, full of desire. She licked her lips again and stopped when her body was pressed against his.

He held her eye contact, glanced down at her lips. Took it all in and studied her expression. He knew it all too well. He lived for this. He moved as close to her as he could, trying to physically explain to her that he was responding, that he was hearing what she was calling for.

Blair kept staring into his eyes. They still said nothing but she waited for him to say something, but he wouldn't. He only edged closer to her. The contact of their skin, even from underneath their designer clothes, sent shivers up and down their spines. She finally closed her eyes when she heard a familiar song play in the background on the radio. She had heard it before, loved the way it sounded, and couldn't help but admire the way it matched her feelings.

_Flirting with disaster  
you're the one I'm after_

Blair opened her eyes again and saw Chuck still gazing at her. This time she saw the same expression she was feeding to him. His eyes were full of want, just like hers. They both needed this.

_Think I found my destiny  
Luxury and danger_

Blair leaned back a little, and let her pale silver metallic trench coat slip off her shoulders. She now exposed a black silk spaghetti strapped cocktail dress. Chuck's eyes roamed over her bare shoulders, exposed collarbone and chest, down to her legs, which were barely covered by her dress. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, trying to grasp and take in everything that was happening right now.

Chuck's hand leaned over and his fingers grazed the delicate skin of her shoulder. Blair's eyes closed slowly, serenely, loving the contact of his hands on her skin. She leaned closer, going in for him. Her face inches from his.

_Rapture me my stranger  
Hold me close, don't let me be_

"Blair." He murmured closing his eyes and feeling her nose touch his slightly while their foreheads pressed together. They were both breathing on each other while Blair's small hand grasped Chuck's muscular arm. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." She murmured before pressing her lips against his. For a few seconds they didn't do anything just let their lips graze each others. They were both so shocked that they were simply together again. That they were actually able to do this, that there was nothing left to stop them.

_I could fly on the wings of my heart  
Deep inside, I've been falling apart_

He was confused about what she wanted. This was the last thing he had expected. He had noted their surroundings in the limo, like they had once been in and had had sex in, but he hadn't expected her to have given in like this.

_L-L-Love, There's a magic in you  
and I'll be under your spell_

Then he heated it up. Let his lips cover and tug at hers, let his tongue slip into her mouth and dual with hers. He heard the moan in the back of her throat, felt her fingernails pressing into his arm, felt her body pressing as hard as she could onto his. He met her body's pleas eagerly, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. Chuck felt his erection penetrate in his pants as Blair intensified the kiss while rubbing herself against him.

She pulled away from his lips, opened her eyes and looked at him. He opened his as soon as she broke the kiss and stared at her.

_Hazy, crazy feeling  
you're the thief I'm stealing  
Locked you up and lost the key_

She kept her eyes locked with his as she began to push the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Once she was done pushing the straps aside her hands moved to the back of her dress where he heard her undo the zipper. He then saw the flimsy material cascade down her skin slowly, before stopping at her waste. His nostrils flared a little as his eyes locked with the newly exposed rosy skin he had lost his senses in once before. She left it there like that and just stared at him, her upper body clad in only a lace bra.

Chuck gulped. This was intoxicating. This was more heated, more intense than ever before. The last time they had been in this limo together, it had all happened so quick it was as if it hadn't even happened. But now, everything involved slow, unsteady movements. There was more eye locks than lip locks and there was so much pain and confusion scattered between them, that it almost made this unnatural.

But it was exactly the opposite. It was completely natural. Chuck tore away his suit jacket, and unbuttoned a few more buttons of his dress shirt. Before he could fully take off his shirt, Blair leaned against him again and her wet lips met his in a passionate fueled kiss.

_Flying on the wings,  
flying on the wings,  
flying on the wings of my heart_

Chuck felt the hesitation in her movements, even in her kiss. He felt that she was nervous, that she was still scared of what he could do to her, how he could make her feel. Chuck suddenly felt that this kissing was just a diversion, a quick thought, a way to pass the time so that Blair could think. The implication of course was that they were about to have sex, but it seemed as if Blair couldn't bring herself to do it. They both pulled back.

"Do you want me?" she breathed.

Chuck closed his eyelids tightly, edged away from her, only to scrape his hands over his face. He exhaled loudly, more confused than ever. There was something that completely changed about him, he realized. Even when he was with Blair, secretly for that short amount of time, he had never once stumbled with words or movements. Yet here he was, completely thrown off by her sudden first move, here he sat completely haunted by the first girl to ever capture his heart off guard.

For some reason he couldn't do it like this. He couldn't take her like this. He did it once, and even though he would never take it back, he didn't just want Blair's body anymore. He wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted to be a part of everything she was. He didn't want to live in her shadow, and just please her when she begged for it, like she was now; lying sprawled out in his limo, all hot and bothered, aching to be touched.

_I could fly on the wings of my heart  
Deep inside, I've been falling apart  
L-L-Love, There's a magic in you  
and I'll be under your spell_

With out much thought he turned his attention towards her again, tired not to focus on that sweet, angelic face, gazing at him mesmerized. Instead he pushed himself onto her, and like the silk material that once was on her body, she slid underneath him, softly, loosely. Once her body was horizontal on the seat and his taut body lay above hers, he moved his head down slowly as if he were about to capture her lips, but when he came that close he only let his lips brush against hers gently, before moving his lips to the side of her neck up to her ear.

"Stop tormenting me." He purred in her ear.

Blair hissed when she thought he was about to kiss her, and she arched her back much like he was making love to her, when his hot breath tickled the delicate skin of her neck all the way up to her ear. The last thing she expected was for him to challenge her like this.

Her eyes fluttered open in shock and she tried pushing him off her, but his body only moved slightly. When they were face to face she gave him a look of confusion, yet at the same time, desperation.

_Need your touch, it's what I'm after  
Fatal kiss, your embrace  
You got me baby, You've got me baby  
Fatal kiss, your embrace_

When he didn't take the initiative to make another move, Blair tried to pull him into another kiss, but he didn't move, just lay above her stiff. Blair closed her eyes and winced. "Chuck. Please. What are you doing?" she spat out unevenly, too embarrassed to even maintain eye contact with him. She knew she was pathetic. That her life had boiled down to her begging Chuck Bass to have sex with her.

She gave up. Let her weak limbs admit defeat. She turned her head away, cheeks flustered red in embarrassment and without as much as a warning, she began to weep.

Chuck's eye winced shut when he heard her cry. He didn't obtain many soft spots in his heart, and there was rarely ever a tender side of him shown, but hearing Blair cry… it tore him apart. It made him feel completely terrible, like there was a hole in him.

He got up off her and lifted her thin frame with him, cradling her in his lap now. He expected her to fight him, to push him off of her and scream at him, but she did exactly that of the opposite. She latched onto him. Let her arms grip him tightly while she buried her wet face into the crook of his neck. He held her more securely, more tightly with each silent cry that escaped her. He held her for what felt like forever until they felt the limo stop.

They both still didn't move. But Chuck knew he had to do something. They were here, and as much as he wanted to hold her like this, they did have to get up eventually.

"I wasn't rejecting you." He offered.

The crying finally stopped after a few seconds.

"You could have had me." She murmured.

Her statement shouldn't have plagued him, shouldn't have confused him-but it did. She was referring to them almost having sex. He could have taken her right there, like that, could have unzipped his pants while she continued to undress and he could have taken her virginity all over again. But why did it feel so wrong to him?

Chuck gulped. "I want you. I've always wanted you, but I couldn't just take you like that. Not that quick. Not without us talking. It's not just about sex to me anymore."

Blair's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was everything she was afraid of. She was terrified of him really caring for her. She wasn't sure how to even react. Should she let go, or hold herself back?

She moved her head and slowly turned so she could be face to face with him, while her small body sat on his lap. He was looking at her patiently, waiting for her next response.

With angry sudden movements, she lifted the straps of her dress up and pulled her dress back into place before fluffing her hair again and wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Please. You almost had me fooled. Don't even pretend that you take us seriously enough to consider making this work. You don't even care about me!"

"Maybe I do Blair." He said quickly, interrupting her. "Maybe I've been crazy about you my whole fucking life. God how can't you fucking see it? I'm so in love with you. I've always loved you! It's always been me!" Chuck spat out, feeling the weird sensation of tears coming on.

Blair leaned back a little, completely stunned. Her mouth opened slightly as her lower lip trembled. She couldn't absorb this information; she couldn't believe he had said it. The tears started welling up in her eyes again and she shook her head back and forth quickly.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

"You can't." she whimpered.

He grabbed her face with his hands. "But I do." He said gently moving his face closer to hers. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Blair looked up in disbelief. "You can't love anything." She said without even thinking. When she glanced back down at his face, she wished she never would have said that.

He actually looked hurt. And without as much as another word he pushed her off of him roughly, before exiting the limo without his jacket. He slammed the door shut behind him.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

Blair's slender hand rose up to her parted lips. How was any of this happening? She wondered. There was just so much happening all at once; Blair couldn't even register any of it.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

She leaned up against the door he had just slammed in her face and opened it before running out. When she was outside she felt shocked by the cold, wishing she had put her jacket on. She slammed the limo door shut behind her, hoping the loudness of it would cause him to turn around, after all he was only a mere 15 feet ahead of her, but it hadn't.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
and I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
you know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

She began to run after him, trying to desperately catch up with him, but Blair Waldorf wasn't much of a runner.

"Chuck!" she called out.

He kept walking but she knew that he had heard her. He was just ignoring her.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?_

"Chuck stop ignoring me!" she shrieked.

Once she was side by side with him, panting of course. He finally stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "What do you want now?"

"I don't know what I want!" she confessed, throwing her hands up before looking down at the sidewalk.

"Well I'm not going to wait around forever for when you decide that." He said angrily before turning to walk again.

Blair couldn't stand that he wasn't giving her the time of day. She grabbed his arm again and tried to pull him back. He turned his head and watched her eager movements. She was no match for his strength. Within seconds he was up in her face, looking at her intently, his nostrils flaring.

"What Waldorf? Got an itch you can't scratch? Feeling a little horny? Go find someone else for it, I'm sure you can easily." He spat out.

_Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

Blair's eyes looked hurt but she wasn't about to back down now. "Stop…don't talk to me that way…I know you don't mean it." She pleaded weakly.

It was one of those few times when he heard the weakness in her voice, but he wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"What if I do mean it?"

"I know you can't…because you just told me you loved me." She said softly, searching his eyes for that spark she had seen only moments ago.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
to have just one more chance  
to look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Chuck shook his head. "And you rejected me. _Again_. You rejected my _feelings,_ and told me that I was basically incapable of loving."

Blair still didn't let go of his upper arm. She just held onto him and took a step closer. "I'm sorry." She said unevenly as the tears began to form again.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
and I've hurt myself_

Chuck looked away quickly so that he wouldn't be lured in, wouldn't feel so bad for her. _This is Blair_. He reminded himself. _Evil, conniving, malicious, uptight ice princess Blair._

But that wasn't her, and now he knew more than ever. Being with her, seeing her for who she really was. All she was was this illusion set up before everyone's eyes. She wanted you to believe that she was strong and powerful but in reality she was a fragile, broken jigsaw puzzle of a girl, waiting for someone to put all the pieces together, and love her till the end of time.

Chuck didn't want to believe any of that anymore. He wanted to be the oblivious outsider that only saw a cold hard bitch. He wanted to be someone that hated her so that it would be that much easier to walk away.

He waved a hand in the hand while his other hand covered his eyes. "I can't do this." He mumbled before slowly walking away.

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

He felt her hands not even attempt to pull him back. He felt the defeat, felt the sadness drift through her as he felt her lifeless hands fall to the sides of her.

Chuck tried to keep walking without looking back, but he no longer heard her running after him, he didn't even hear her heels clicking, because he knew she hadn't moved from her place.

"But did you mean it?" she called out, her voice shaky. She had to know. She _needed_ to know.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
it's so out of line to try to turn back time_

He stopped walking, turned his head slightly, but he didn't completely turn around to face her. "Every word. But it doesn't matter, because I know you didn't love me." He said softly.

The tears rolled down her cheeks quickly as soon as he said it. She hated how he spoke of them in the past tense; it made it feel like it was all really over. She tried to hold back all the terrible sounds that escaped her when she cried hysterically. The choking, the huffing, the screeching. All she could do was place her hands over her face, to prevent him from hearing her.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
and I've hurt myself by hurting you…_

She couldn't bare it. When she removed her hands from her tear stained face she noticed that he had not moved an inch. That he had stayed in the same position, his body still stiff, his head cocked slightly to the side. But she saw his body shaking a little, and when she heard his heavy breathing, she knew that he was crying too.

She began walking to him ever so slowly. "But I can." She whispered so softly, it was almost impossible to hear her. But he _did_.

He turned around to face her. He inched towards her with his lips parted and his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"But I can Chuck." She said more clearly now, taking more steps towards him. "I can love you." She shouted as she quickened her pace.

Within seconds they were inches apart. Tear stained faces glaring at each other, trying to understand, trying to make sense of what was happening. The impossible… that was what it was, it was that temptation, that little thought that coursed through everyone's minds, but it seemed too surreal, too unlikely to happen that it was a thought that was often shaken off. But today, it was no longer a thought. It was actually going to happen. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass now had their chance, and could now be together.

He grabbed her hand as she took note of her surroundings. She furrowed her brow in confusion. _Am I downtown_? She thought.

Chuck smiled at her knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Yes princess, you are a long way from home. You're downtown."

Blair's eyes met his. "But why?" she said innocently.

He smiled again. "Here let me show you." He responded while tightening his grip on her hand and leading her into a shabby, rundown building, with no signs.

"Should I be scared?" she said unevenly, her eyes glancing in all directions, uncomfortable with the look of this place.

Chuck turned to look at her before pushing open the door. He took her lips in a sweet, delicate kiss. "Never. You'll love it in here. Trust me the only thing I want to do is make you happy."

Blair nodded while he turned around and opened the door to the mysterious place.

"You do." She whispered so quietly, she was sure she was the only one who heard her last remark.

But luckily, he did too.

* * *

**Songs:**

"L-L-Love" by Astaire

**&**

"Hurt" by Christina Aguilera


	7. Like a Dream

Blair's eyes opened wide with shock. This was the last thing she had ever expected. Well sure the whole day was quite an event. Waking up this very morning, to the moment she was presently in, did take quite an unexpected turn. But only moments ago she held Chuck Bass' hand and let him lead her into a place she was certain was corrupted by infection, rats, maybe even a few serial killers.

But instead she was led into a posh, elegant restaurant. The walls were painted the fairest shade of lavender, and the entrance was adorned with paintings of classic movie stars from Humphrey Bogart to Vivien Leigh, and of course…Audrey Hepburn. The ceilings also bore classic chandeliers. The seating was very secluded and cozy, with a romantic touch. The only tables in this restaurant were booths that landscaped the small place. Each booth was set with a small classic record player, a private coat rack, and sheer curtains that suggested any guest could have privacy. All the waiters looked exquisite and professional of course, and from where Blair stood she knew they were serving the adequate couples the finest champagne. The scent that surrounded Blair was one of hydrangeas and orchids, the most pleasant of flowers.

Chuck stood beside her, taking in her facial expression. He knew she was pleased as soon as her pretty glossed lips parted and her eyes grew large.

"It's called _Old Hollywood_, but it's very low key and exclusive. They don't want to attract the wrong crowd, which mostly consists of tourists and the obnoxious ones who bring their loud screaming kids, as well as the suburban teens who think they obtain the slightest bit of taste." Chuck informed her.

Blair giggled still taking in all the little details that made this restaurant perfect. She then spotted in the very back, near the vintage bar and large plasma TV playing a film. She walked slowly so she could grasp a better view of the movie that was playing. She felt a tear form in her eye when she saw that _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was on.

"Chuck." She said breathily. "How did you know?"

He took a step closer to her, before pushing a few thick curly brown locks behind her ear. "I know Blair." He said sweetly before kissing her cheek. "I found this place and all I saw was you."

Blair shook her head slightly. This was heaven. This was something she dreamed of. This _couldn't_ be real.

"Well it's a step up from Victrola. Is your dad investing in it?" Blair said curiously, leaning over the hostess's counter anxiously waiting to be seated. This was officially her new spot.

Chuck smiled warmly. "No. This place is for us. Only for us."

Blair cocked her head and met his gaze once again. She loved how he spoke of them as if they were an elite married couple. She wasn't even sure what they were. Sure something strange had just happened and they both basically made it clear they wanted to be together, but were they official?

_This is too good to be true. This can't be Chuck. Is it too soon to love him? _Blair thought nervously.

"Come on." Blair said cheerfully, grabbing his arm again. "I'm dying to sit down."

Within minutes they were seated in one of the cozy, romantic booths (With a superb view of the plasma TV, of course.) They both sat across from each other and ordered a bottle of Cristal. After all this _was_ a celebration.

"So I almost forgot to give this to you." Chuck said reaching into his back pocket.

Blair put down her menu and clasped her hands together, waiting anxiously to see what he was about to set before her. "What is it?" she said softly like an anxious child on Christmas morning, waiting to open a gift from Santa Claus.

Chuck put the small velvet box on the table.

"Are you proposing?" Blair said, looking up, her eyes large and scared.

Chuck laughed. "Not exactly. How is the most spoiled Upper East Side princess oblivious to the difference between a ring's case and an earrings' case?"

Blair opened it quickly, now knowing what the contents of her prize were. She gasped as soon as the velvet box was opened.

"Chuck."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They're perfect. They're so pretty…are they the…?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes they do match your necklace. It was one of the many types of apologies I meant to give you. I really am sorry, about…everything." He said earnestly.

Blair nodded before putting a small hand on top of his. "Let's not ruin the moment talking about any of that." She said before lifting the earrings out of the case and eagerly clipping them into her ears.

"You know…" she said coyly. "You can always tell what kind of a person a man really thinks you are by the earrings he gives you."

He raised an eyebrow again. "Is that a quote?"

Blair nodded once before pointing to the plasma TV which showed the famous Holly Golightly.

"Ah of course it was Audrey."

"Of course." She said smiling girlishly. "She's my favorite."

Chuck nodded. "Trust me I know."

Blair smiled. Suddenly she felt nervous like she was a shy little girl back in elementary school, which was ridiculous she reasoned because she was an experienced, upper-class woman with a new love interest.

For a few moments Chuck just watched Blair's intent expression while watching Audrey up on the screen. Blair's eyes glowed and she looked nothing short of mesmerized. Chuck smiled, admiring the way Blair tried to emasculate everything Audrey Hepburn was known to be-classic, poised, stylish. Chuck knew ever since the first time he met her, that she was really something. Sure they were only five but there was something different, something so much more beautiful about Blair than anyone else.

The waiter came back and took their orders. A short while after their food was set on the table. Chuck watched as Blair picked at her food.

"Is everything okay?" he pondered.

"Yeah of course…everything is perfect, really." Blair answered quickly, wishing she could put into words how happy she was.

"Eat Blair; I know you must be starving. Trust me I'm not going to think anything less of you if you stuff your face." He smiled.

Blair dropped her fork and looked at him straight in the eye. Was he onto her? _Did he know?_ Her cheeks blushed and suddenly she felt extremely uncomfortable.

But she had a vivid mind, one in which was getting her into Yale. She could claw her way out of this one.

She leaned over the table and raised an eyebrow seductively at him. "Actually I was starving for something else." She said breathily as she signaled to the vintage bar.

Chuck leaned back and grinned. "Champagne isn't strong enough for you?"

Blair lifted her index finger and began to twirl her chocolate colored hair on her finger while shaking her head back and forth sexily. "Order me a blue raspberry martini. And keep them coming."

"That's my girl." He drawled as he signaled to the waiter, and once he arrived Chuck Bass had the deed done.

_That's my girl_. Blair repeated in her head. Blair giggled. She loved the way he was acting. It was such a pleasant, adrenaline rushed feeling she just couldn't get enough of it.

Before they knew it there were blue raspberry martinis coming up to their table every few minutes. Somewhere in the midst of their beautiful time spent together, they had downed much of the crisp blue liquid and suddenly felt as if they were floating on air.

* * *

Two hours later Chuck somehow stumbled into his wallet and pulled out an AmEx card which he used to pay the dutifully expensive bill. Chuck could usually hold his liquor but tonight he was feeling the slightest bit tipsy and he loved every minute of it.

He held Blair on his arm who was laughing hysterically every few minutes. Chuck grinned remembering the past few hours spent with her. He had forgotten what a good drunk Blair Waldorf was. With each drink downed she had started telling tastefully funny jokes and insistently kept rubbing her foot up and down Chuck's leg under the table. He was grateful that he was sitting otherwise the bulge in his pants would have been in plain view for all the guests and staff at the restaurant.

But Chuck was insanely happy because for once he was having fun. It was a feeling he had longed for in his past weeks of depression and loneliness. But of course Blair Waldorf had given it to him in the course of one night.

Once Chuck had successfully escorted her outside, on two feet, without having her fall or stumble like a drunken mess he back up to lean against the brick wall as Blair broke free of his firm grip.

"What are you doing Blair?" Chuck called out as he watched Blair twirl around and lift her arms above her head. She looked like a carefree child, having the time of her life.

Blair threw her head back and swiveled her hips. Chuck mouth gaped open slightly; he was so stunned by her beauty. The way her thick brown curls bounced with every move and how she kept giggling and sending this tingly feeling all over him with each time he heard her voice.

Just then the limo pulled up right on time and Chuck began to walk towards Blair. "Come on sweetness we need to go." Chuck pleaded, still smiling at her.

Blair stopped and jumped into his arms before kissing him hard. "Home?" she slurred as she broke away from her lips.

Chuck nodded, and adjusted her thin body in his arms so he could carry her into the limo. As soon as Chuck was seated comfortably in the back of the limo he motioned for Blair to come over to him, and of course she did. Chuck was expecting Blair to drunkenly make the first move again and he was fully prepared for an intense make-up session of some sort.

But she once again ceased to shock him. She just curled up next to him and put her head on his lap. Chuck leaned back and exhaled while curling his fingers into her silky hair and rubbing her scalp. This was good enough for him too.

For the first half of the ride it was again silent but this time there was no tension, there was no confusion between them. Everything was done and they were finally at peace with their feelings. They were each finally content with what was meant to happen.

Although they both just sat in their positions relaxing, Chuck desperately hoped Blair would sober up in time to go home. It was relatively early for them but Chuck didn't want Blair's mom to be suspicious.

Suddenly a song came on the radio and all Chuck heard was Blair's soft voice singing along quietly.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

Chuck smiled. Sometimes she was just so goddamn cute and even though she was a little under the influence and half of the lyrics coming from her lips were slurred, she still made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. What a perfect song to describe them.

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

_I didn't have the strength to fight  
suddenly you seemed so right  
me and you  
what a feeling_

_Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me_

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul ...

Just about the same time the song ended and Blair's soft voice was silenced, the limo stopped in front of Blair's home.

She lifted her head from his lap and looked at him with innocent eyes, her dark hair flipped over unintentionally but prettily over one side of her head. "My mom's not home and I hate being alone. Will you please stay with me?" she asked him innocently.

Chuck nodded. Of course he would. He told the limo driver he would be home tomorrow and before exiting the limo he grabbed Blair's trench coat that she had discarded earlier, and his own suit jacket.

Once he got up out of the limo he saw Blair waiting in the center of the sidewalk patiently looking at him with sweet, wholesome eyes. Chuck grinned back at her and within seconds had her off her feet and carried her up wedding style to her apartment.

Upon boarding the elevator up Blair's lips met his in a sweet passionate kiss. He met her kisses back with even more desire and kissed her delicately. Neither of them could once remember a time when Chuck Bass was soft and romantic.

Once they felt the elevator doors open he carried her through the dark foyer all the way up the stairs into her room. When they were finally in her room neither of them thought to turn on the lights and instead just let the beautiful glow of the moon and the young night shimmer from her large windows.

He placed her on the bed delicately and his mouth quickly found hers again. She moaned into his mouth and let her fingers curl in his hair and tugged him down so he could be even closer to her. For a while they just lay in her bed kissing.

Seconds later Blair was tugging at his shirt and she quickly began unbuttoning his collared shirt while he pushed the straps of her dress aside. His mouth went straight to her neck placing sensual, soft kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

Blair's back arched in response and she hissed at the contact. Once their garments were removed Chuck lifted Blair up a little so he could unhook the bra, while she used her free hands to move her underwear out of the way. When she was done with hers she frantically pushed his boxers down revealing his painfully hard erection. Blair felt extremely hot every time his bare erection rubbed up against her lower region. It felt so tempting to just have sex without using any protection, just to feel natural and comfortable with him inside of her. Of course neither of them were about to take that chance, considering what happened last time.

They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads up against each other. They both closed their eyes before opening them again to marvel at each other's beauty.

"Chuck, make love to me." She demanded in a soft tone.

Chuck opened his eyes wider and leaned up a little to glance at what was happening, the perfection lying before him. Blair Waldorf was naked, her smooth milky white skin glowing in the moonlight. The only thing on her body was the enormous diamond studs he had given her, peeking up from her ears from underneath her thick hair. She was out of breath from all of the prolonged kissing and was asking him respectively to make love to her. He had truly died and gone to heaven.

Chuck kissed her harder now and kept kissing her, letting his tongue run over her teeth and then finding her tongue while they rubbed against each other. He was so turned on hearing her say it to him like that. _Make love to me_. It was so romantic, so heartfelt, it was so Blair.

Chuck nodded eagerly. Now they could have sex he reasoned in his head, it was okay. They were together. Girlfriend and Boyfriend. Friends and Lovers. Something like that.

Just then he unfortunately had to break away from her for a few moments to try and find a condom. Blair pouted and crossed her arms as soon as he broke their embrace. He grinned at her adorable ways.

Just then he heard her coughing and quickly leaned her up.

"You okay?" he said worriedly but then remembered she was probably still drunk.

She nodded but kept coughing. In her mind she was terrified and was extremely nervous that what she never wanted to happen was about to. Sometimes from all of the throwing up, it happened inevitably because she was so thin and weak. She really didn't want to throw up or get sick on front of Chuck because then that would become the whole night and she still wasn't sure if he had the slightest clue about her eating disorder.

Chuck helped her sit up as he did the same. "I'm going to get you water. I'll be right back." He said with deep concern as he went to leave the room.

As soon as he was gone, Blair leaned back and tried to relax. Her silk pillows and the soft material of her bedspread felt nice against her skin. Suddenly she felt clammy like she was cold but sweating at the same time. She pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes hoping she would feel better in the next few moments.

When Chuck returned to the room with a glass of sparkling water he saw Blair laying on the bed with her eyes closed. He ran to the bed quickly and put the glass down on her nightstand before leaning down to make sure she was breathing.

Thankfully, she was.

He looked at her relieved but then smiled. She looked so peaceful and serene sleeping. Her eyes fluttered slightly and Chuck only hoped that she was having the sweetest of dreams. Her breathing was low and occasionally he would hear the soft purring of an adorable snore. He found a thin blanket on the edge of the bed and covered her small figure with it, before hoping in bed next to her.

He didn't want to move her, didn't want to disturb her perfection, so instead he rested his head on her chest and locked his right hand with hers. He tried to sleep as easily as she just had and enjoyed hearing the thumping of her slow and steady heartbeat.

It was more than okay to him that they didn't have sex tonight; after all they had the rest of their lives to do that. Tonight he just wanted his Blair to feel good. She had asked Chuck to stay with her tonight, and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Song:**

"Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung


	8. Lost Inside

Serena looked at her Cartier watch. It read 11 pm, which was early for her standards. She once again flipped open her phone and dialed Blair's number. No answer.

"Any luck?" Dan asked, walking to their small table at the elite Coffee shop located on the Upper West Side.

Serena looked down while shaking her head. She took the coffee reluctantly from Dan. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her arm and caressed it lovingly.

"Listen I'm sorry I asked you to go out with me. I guess you should have stayed with her." Dan admitted guiltily.

Serena looked back up and shook her head while smiling slightly. "No Dan…this was important. I'm really glad you told me. Besides I tried calling her house and realized her mom is away and I doubt she's home so that means she's out. I just hope she's okay."

Dan nodded. His sipped his espresso and looked out the foggy glass window. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

Serena sipped her latte and then looked at Dan with worried eyes. "Are you still thinking about her?" she asked softly.

Dan met Serena's eyes and nodded. Serena placed her hand on top of Dan's.

"She's too young goddammit, I'm trying not to be affected by this but I can't help it I thought he was a decent guy!" he snapped.

Serena closed her eyes. This was extremely awkward, not to mention shocking. Dan had been walking up to Serena's hotel suite this afternoon when he saw none other than his little sister Jenny and Nate getting hot and heavy in an elevator. His first instinct told him to follow them but the doors had shut so quickly that it would have been impossible to even grasp what floor or what room they were headed towards.

Dan shook his head at the thought his little sister going into a hotel room with an older, experienced, rich boy whom he wasn't quite fond of.

He had freaked out. Saw Nate pressed up against the elevator wall with Jenny's back facing Dan. He could only glimpse at the sight of Nate's hand running up Jenny's leg and for Dan that was more than enough. He was mortified and rushed up to Serena's door fast only to learn that she wasn't there. In a fit of rage and panic he called Serena and had to meet her. He desperately needed to talk to someone before he did something he would regret.

"Listen Dan I know it's awkward to see that but sooner or later she's going to be curious about lots of things. Guys, money, sex. It happens to every girl." Serena said soothingly while stroking his arm.

Dan put his coffee cup down. "I'm just saying it's not like their dating, I just think for a fourteen year old shouldn't be rushing to sleep with someone."

"Well maybe they weren't going to have sex." Serena said with hopeful eyes.

Dan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Serena grimaced. "Yeah I guess that isn't too convincing."

"I just…I just hope she's careful. And I hope she's smart enough to know what she's getting into."

Serena sat up straighter. "Listen I know this is hard but Nate isn't a really bad guy, if he really likes her, he'll take care of her."

Dan shook his head and grabbed Serena's hand, trying to make her understand him, seriously. "No it's not just that. It's what's going to happen to her at school. I know Blair is your best friend but if she finds out, she'll stop at nothing to—"

Serena cut him off. "Not quite. I think Blair has really moved on from Nate. Sure the sight of them two might upset her, but I think she's really focusing more on Chu—OH MY GOD!" she shouted standing up and placing a hand over her mouth.

Dan stood up with her. "What? What's wrong?"

Serena flipped open her phone quickly. "She must be with Chuck right now! Why didn't I think of that?"

Dan rolled his eyes and scratched the side of his head. "Maybe you shouldn't interrupt them…they might be busy…" he said making quotation signs with his fingers.

Serena didn't have the time to cue Dan in that Blair was left with no one including Chuck, but for some reason Serena knew that something had happened between Blair and Chuck when they were "together" and despite recent events, Serena was certain that Chuck wasn't nearly close to being over Blair.

Serena slapped his arm playfully. "Well I'm sorry but they'll have to pause for a second. Eleanor hasn't done a very good job at being a mother, and that's where I come in. I worry about her like a child and right now, I need to know if she's okay."

* * *

One of Chuck's eyes fluttered open when he heard the loud annoying ring that belonged to his cell phone. He looked quickly to Blair's nightstand and saw the time. It was a little past eleven. God they really did get in early.

He raised his head gently off of Blair's stomach and tried to find the place where the ring was coming from. He didn't want Blair to wake up because she still looked so peaceful and comfortable sleeping.

He then realized he kept his phone in his pants which were somewhere on Blair's floor. Once he spotted them he quickly answered it and ran into Blair's bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Chuck its Serena please tell me that Blair is with you!" she said with a worried tone.

"Relax Sis, she's fine. She's tucked into her bed as we speak. I was with her the whole night and I'm not going to leave her."

He heard her breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Yeah I was just scared that maybe she was a little sick, she started coughing and got really pale…"

"WHAT?" Serena said with a very serious tone.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Nothing relax, she just seems a little sick."

"Sick how?"

"Sick as in sick, I don't know why is it such a big deal? She probably has a cold or something; she'll go to the doctor."

"No Chuck I need to know if she's definitely okay. Did she cough up blood or anything?"

Chuck sat on the edge of Blair's bathtub. "Serena is there something I should know? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She began her voice shaky. "Just if she starts coughing up blood or if she feels like she has to vomit please just take her to the hospital. Maybe I should come over…" she finished worriedly.

Chuck stood up extremely worried himself. What the fuck was going on? He walked over a pushed the bathroom door open quietly and slightly only to glimpse at Blair still in the same position, her eyes still fluttering and still sound asleep.

"You don't need to come over, I don't want her to be disturbed, she's sleeping. Serena what's wrong with her?" He said trying not to raise his voice but trying to sound seriously stern.

Chuck heard Dan's voice in the background and waited for Serena's next response. "Chuck I can't do this but please I beg you please just watch her and take care of her. She needs someone, she's sick. That's all I can say is that she's been sick. But I'll have to talk to you about it later, just remember what I said and call me if anything happens."

The last he heard was Serena's voice break down as if she were about to start crying hysterically, and then the phone clicked indicating that she hung up.

Chuck sat back down and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He tried not to cry, tried not to get too stressed, but this was eating him alive. What the fuck was going on? What was wrong with Blair?

He shook his head and tried to calm himself. Everything was fine. Everything had to be fine otherwise he would be in an ambulance right now, or Serena would be here and so would Blair's mother.

He looked around the bathroom for no reason except to pass the time until he grew tired enough to crawl into Blair's bed again. It was a typical girl's bathroom. There were pretty colors, flowers and pictures everywhere. On the sink was a bottle of mouthwash and her toothbrush, nothing out of the ordinary. On top of her toilet bowl was a case of popery and on the ground in front of the toilet was a folded up bath towel.

_Strange. _He thought. But what did he know? He was just a guy whose bathroom looked like the complete opposite of this.

Chuck finally calmed himself down and guided himself back into Blair's dark bedroom. He switched his phone back to silent and put it beside Blair's on her dresser. He flipped it open and saw tons of mixed texts, voice mails, and calls from Serena. He tried not to worry himself the way Serena had with her frantic urgency to make sure Blair was alright.

He sat on the edge of the bed right beside Blair and caressed her cheek with his hand ever so gently so he wouldn't disturb her. He held back the tears that had been forming in his eyes.

"Blair, what's wrong with you?" he whispered.

He hadn't expected an answer of course but just stared at her angelic face and hoped-no, he prayed that everything was okay. Within minutes he climbed back into bed this time making himself comfortable on one of her pillows before pulling her into his arms, where she still slept comfortably and undisturbed.

* * *

"Blair darling, I'm home!" Shouted Eleanor Waldorf, upon exiting the elevator doors and placing down the one duffel she agreed to _actually_ carry.

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she shot up quickly along with gasping dramatically, as if she were being rescued from drowning. She glanced at the clock in her room. 9 am it read.

She looked down at her naked body covered by one of her hand sewn blankets and saw the toned body of Chuck Bass beside her.

"Oh my god." She said with the most worried of expressions.

When she heard her mother's heels pressing down on the stairs her heart almost stopped. She looked beside her again and roughly began shaking Chuck's body. "Chuck wake up! My mom's home!" she grumbled, leaning up and using all her strength to wake him.

His eyes opened slowly and he began to stretch. "What?" he said groggily.

Blair jumped out of her bed and grabbed all of his clothes off the floor and quickly ran over to her closet where she threw them into. She then looked at him expectantly before pointing into the closet. "Get in here quick. My mom. She's here." She spit out in small retarded sentences.

Chuck shot up quickly and his eyes opened wide when he heard Eleanor's voice. "Oh shit." He grumbled before rising on the bed and sprinting into her closet.

Blair shut the doors quickly and jumped back into her bed before pulling up her covers up to her neck. Her bedroom door opened.

"Blair dear, you're still in bed?" Eleanor said expectantly.

Blair tried to appear as if she just had woken up. "Yeah I'm not feeling so good."

Eleanor sat at the edge of her bed. "What do you mean?"

Blair sat up a little and wished she hadn't. She had to hold up the silk covers which still didn't cover the fact that she was naked. "I don't know I just don't feel so good today."

"Why—are you naked?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

Blair bit her bottom lip. "Yeah I was having hot flashes and I felt so strange last night like it was so hot in here." Blair lied. It was the only thing that sounded suitable, but she was on the verge of receiving a killer headache that comes along with a hangover.

Eleanor raised a brow and felt Blair's head. "No fever, are you sure everything's okay? You haven't you know…"

"No mom!" Blair finished quickly. The last thing she needed was for Chuck to hear her mom wail on and on about her eating disorder.

Chuck couldn't see through the closet doors of course and thank god that they lived on the Upper East Side and closets were the size of ballrooms otherwise he would have died from claustrophobia. He took the time to put on his clothes quietly. But he did hear the sounds of Blair's voice, as well as her mother's.

"Well I'm going back out there's a few things I have to take care of but I would appreciate it, if we could meet for lunch. Until then please take care of yourself, do not do that of the opposite, you have been looking a little thin lately." Eleanor finished off, her tone icy.

Blair's eyes clenched shut and suddenly her cheeks got red and all she felt was that mortified feeling that came with embarrassment, when a secret so bad was exposed.

Chuck stopped moving when he heard Eleanor's last remark. His eyebrow raised and he pushed his ear against the door to try to listen to any further comments. What the hell, did Eleanor know what was wrong with Blair too?

For a few minutes he heard movements in the room and suddenly the closet door opened and there stood Blair in a short white silk robe. "She's gone." Blair mumbled, stepping out of the way so that Chuck could come out.

Chuck walked out slowly and began buttoning up his shirt but still keeping his gaze fixed on Blair.

She laughed nervously but kept her gaze fixed on the ground. "That was pretty funny. How I had to hide you and all."

Chuck didn't respond. Instead he sat on the bed and held out his arms so that Blair would come over to him. He felt slightly better when she did, but his expression wasn't anything short of melancholy.

"Blair what's going on with you? Have you been feeling okay?" he asked looking up at her.

She stood in between his legs and raised an eyebrow looking down at him. "No I'm just feeling a little sick that's all. It happens."

"Seems a little more serious that that."

Blair rolled her eyes. "My mother makes everything bigger than it has to be."

"You scared me to death last night."

Blair broke away from his embrace a little and stared at him with serious eyes. "Chuck I'm fine."

He looked at her with a completely different expression.

"Blair what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything Chuck let's leave it be, okay?"

"I know you too well, and you are hiding something. Just tell me please I don't want to figure it out the hard way!" He said his voice rising.

Blair glanced to the side. She had to look away. When she looked back he still had that same worried expression on his face. She wanted to tell him, she really did. She wanted to make it all better but it was horrible and it was embarrassing. She wouldn't be Blair Waldorf if anyone else found out. She wouldn't be strong and poised and as graceful as she was made out to be. She would be weak, sick, and alone if anyone else knew. Bad enough her mother and best friend knew.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please keep your voice down someone might hear you." She said looking back and forth nervously.

He took a step closer to her. "No Blair, it's only me and you here. Please just tell me."

"No." she said stubbornly. "There's nothing to tell."

He took another step towards her and put both his hands on each of her arms. There was no use, if there was something wrong she wasn't going to budge right now. He shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. He picked up his phone off the nightstand, his back facing hers.

"Alright let's just forget it; you're okay now, so it's okay. I'll order breakfast." He said firmly.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry." She said flatly.

Something inside his head snapped.

The coughing, the way she picked at her food at Old Hollywood.

_Until then please take care of yourself, do not do that of the opposite, you have been looking a little thin lately. _Quoted by Eleanor Waldorf.

_Just if she starts coughing up blood or if she feels like she has to vomit please just take her to the hospital…_ _She needs someone, she's sick. That's all I can say is that she's been sick. _That's what Serena had spat out like a worried mother.

He dropped his phone. _No it couldn't be_. He didn't want it to be. He clenched his fists and moved his body so that he was standing in front of her bathroom door. He kicked it open and glanced back at the mouth wash, perched on the gleaming white sink and then his eyes fell back to the cloth tucked like a pillow before the toilet bowl.

He covered his eyes with one hand, trying not to cry_. No Blair_. He beckoned in his head silently. _Why are you doing this?_

"Chuck what the hell are you doing?" Blair called out, walking up to him, a furious look on her face.

He turned to her with tears leaking from his eyes he grabbed her roughly and shook her furiously. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS BLAIR?"

Blair's mouth opened and she stood helpless, letting him shake the life out of her. The tears started coming from her eyes instantly.

_He knows. He knows. Oh my god, oh my god. _She thought as the tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly.

"BLAIR!" he screamed finally letting go of her.

She stumbled back a little, holding her robe in place so it wouldn't fall off. She looked down crying just as hard as he was.

He looked around his moves frantic and unpredicted. He took his fist and looked as if he was going to punch something. But he didn't, he just looked straight at her with his eyes red and swollen and the tears still pouring.

"Blair." He pleaded. "You can't do this to yourself."

Blair looked up at her ceiling and then moved away to sit on the bed. "Oh my fucking god I can't believe this. How are you just asking me what's wrong with me and then suddenly you figure that you know what's wrong with me?!" she said choking on her own tears.

He stood before the bed looking at the girl he loved, weak, fragile ad crumpled in the center of her bed, suffering from one of the worst eating disorders.

"I fucking know now Blair. It all hit me! You fucking throw up everything you eat and I don't understand why!" he screamed.

"STOP!" she screaming curling herself into a ball while putting her hands over her ears.

He leaned onto the bed and grabbed her again, forcing her to look at him. "I won't let you do this to yourself. Not anymore. I love you too much to watch you hurt yourself." He pleaded gently, but still sobbing.

Blair's doe eyes looked at him, before she suddenly thrust herself on him and held him as if this were the last time she was going to see him. He cried as he held onto her, inhaled the scent of her hair and held onto her thin body.

"Blair I don't know what to do..." he stammered while he still held her securely.

Blair kept crying but still refused to let go of him. She had been crying so much that she had completely soaked the shoulder area of Chuck's shirt. But she couldn't help but not want to move. It felt so good to be in his arms, to have him worry, to have him _want_ to take care of her.

He broke their embrace slightly so they could look at each other face to face. She broke the stare immediately. "I'm so embarrassed." She murmured.

He shook his head and wiped his eyes before lifting her small hands up to his lips. He kissed them gently and used his own hand to hold her chin and force her to look at him. "Don't be. It's only me, I still love you and I'm not going to leave you or think of you any differently."

Her lips were pressed against his as soon as he finished. He kissed her back but only for a few moments before pulling back away. "Come on." He said getting off the bed and holding out his hand to her. "Let's take a shower and get something to eat. It will be okay I promise." He said soothingly.

Blair nodded and wiped away her tears before giving him a half smile.

"A shower? Together?" she asked innocently.

Chuck nodded. "Yes I'm going to spend every waking moment I can with you and I'm going to take care of you." He said gently.

* * *

**Gossip Girl here. It's another lovely Sunday morning and I must say I am shocked to say that B and C have been reported missing in action. Maybe they're off together doing something far more scandalous than the rest of you. As for S and lonely boy, they were last spotted last night getting some coffee and having what seemed to be a long serious talk. Hmm wonder what the buzz is about, perhaps it has something to do with a newly forming couple I believe…N and J that is. Thing are about to get steamy on the Upper East Side and I'll be here reporting every little detail. Let's not forget of a certain huge wedding that's coming up. You know I haven't forgotten. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	9. Unprepared, much?

This was all very, very shocking. It was the craziest Sunday morning, she had _ever_ had. This one even beat the time when Serena and Dan had showed up at brunch when they weren't wanted.

She leaned over and rubbed the foggy mirror in her bathroom so that she could see her reflection. Well she had to say this was a first. Never in her life had she let a boy see her without make-up, let alone take a shower with her.

Just then Chuck appeared behind her in the mirror, where he stood completely naked using her Egyptian cotton towels to dry his hair. Blair's eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror. He smiled.

"You feel okay?" he asked tenderly.

Blair nodded before plugging in her hairdryer and began to dry and style her hair. He left the bathroom to get changed. While using her diffuser to ensure perfect large curls she looked down at the towel wrapped around her body. Maybe she did look a little thin. She tried not to upset herself by thinking of the dishonest and embarrassing way in which he found out.

But it hadn't changed anything, which scared the hell out of her. Sure enough she had expected him to observe and glare at her thin frame in the shower, but all he did was hold her under the hot streaming water and whisper sweet things in her ear while they washed each other. It was so perfect, so unbelievable; once again they didn't even come close to having sex.

Blair switched off the hairdryer. And studied herself hard in the mirror. _What the fuck?_ She thought. Why hadn't they had sex yet? She switched the dryer back on and finished her hair quickly, not even checking to see if it was near perfection. It was good enough she reasoned, with her wild curly hair streaming all over her shoulders, she had that perfect little sex vixen thing going for her.

Without another thought she exited the bathroom, only to see Chuck fully clothed, sitting back on her bed, flicking through the channels on her TV with a remote. His face lit up when he saw her.

"I put AMC on; I figure some classic will start playing. Do you want to just hang around and watch something, order breakfast in or do you want to go out?

Blair shook her head 'no' while smirking. She stood in front of the TV and let the towel wrapped around her slither down, until it hit the floor.

Chuck gulped from where he was sitting. "Or we could do that…" he reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

Blair then crawled onto the bed seductively before her naked body was straddling his. She tore open his shirt and leaned down and met his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Damn Waldorf, that's the only shirt I've got here."

She broke away from his lips and moved her kisses down to his neck while murmuring: "Like you care."

He shook his head. "You're right, I don't."

She grinned against his skin before moving down his chest, teasing him with pleasure. He moaned out her name as she began unbuttoning his pants. She leaned up to pull his belt out and release his hard shaft.

"Guess I shouldn't have gotten dressed." He stated, leaning up his elbows, awaiting her next move.

"I want to do this. Now." She stated, remembering a time when she spoke to Nate in the same tone, desperately wanting to lose her virginity. She shook the thought away and tried to be in the now. _Nate was a loser_, she reasoned.

Chuck grabbed one of her hands; she looked up at him in confusion.

"My wallet, there's a condom."

Blair nodded, understanding now. He always kept his wallet in his pocket which was located in his pants, which were currently around his ankles. Blair reached into it and grabbed the genuinely crafted leather Ralph Lauren wallet and thumbed through every section.

"What the fuck?" she stated loudly.

He leaned up more. "What?"

She threw the wallet at his chest. "There are no fucking condoms! Unprepared much?"

He sat up straight, an incredulous expression on his face. "What? There's got to be!" he grabbed the wallet off his chest and looked through every section. Then he hiked his pants up more so he could look through his pockets. Nope. Nothing.

He leaned back on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

Blair sat back on her bed, like a pretzel. "Chuccckkk." She whined.

"Blair I'm really sorry, this is unbelievable, for me especially." He said completely embarrassed.

His eyes were still closed when he felt Blair jump on him again, her hot core being placed over his cock. His eyes opened wide. "Wha-"

She placed her index finger over his lips. "Shhh." She whispered. "We don't need to use one." She said playfully, ready to insert him inside of her.

He looked at her with large bulging eyes before grabbing her hips and putting her beside him. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Seriously Blair?" he said, trying not to appear angry at her, but this was insanity. "Remember what happened last time? We can't even risk that no matter how bad I want to."

Immaturely, Blair turned her head away and grabbed the remote resting in between them before flicking through the channels. "You're a loser." She stated, keeping her eyes locked on the TV. He did make a point but she wasn't about to admit it. She wanted him so bad she was ready to have fucking triplets if it meant a chance to finally have sex with him.

Chuck rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up.

"Maybe the reason why you don't have one is because you used them while screwing a few cheap sluts." She retorted bitchily.

"Oh please Blair, if you knew how long I haven't been with someone else you would die."

"Enlighten me, please."

"A little before Victrola."

Blair broke her gaze with the television and turned to face him. "Yeah right."

"Serious."

"Why?"

"Because of you. I told you I liked you back then, and I meant it. Why would I go get with someone else?"

"Because you're Chuck Bass."

He grinned. "Yeah nowadays it would appear that I need to be reminded. Come on Blair you know I care for you, I told you I loved you, and I never have loved anyone before so take it or leave it."

She rose up and leaned back on her heels, still completely oblivious to the fact that she was buck naked.

"I take it! I mean I took it , okay?" she said defensively.

He smiled up at her and grabbed her body down to kiss her gently. When they broke apart, Blair opened her eyes and smiled against him. "We really need to get out of this room." She whispered.

He nodded while smiling.

They both glanced back at the clock and Chuck looked at the ground where his ripped shirt lye.

"Um Blair?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do about a shirt?"

* * *

An hour and a half later the two new lovebirds exited Blair's apartment, where Chuck's driver was parked, waiting.

He opened the door himself before Blair leaned into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Blair nodded. "Yes."

They had both decided it would be okay if they split for the rest of the day, after all Blair had agreed to meet her mother for lunch and Chuck needed to get back home before Bart had him executed. Chuck knew he had to deal with his father and their move in with the Van der Woodsen sooner or later. He felt a little uneasy with the feeling of leaving Blair. The explosion and the realization of her eating disorder had shaken them both but he had confidence in her. His Blair was a strong girl, she could pull through.

"You promise?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Blair laughed slightly while nodding. "Yes I promise you."

"Good." He said kissing her quickly on the lips. "So tomorrow…school…." He said wondering what her intentions would be regarding _them_.

"Yeah." She said unsteadily but then looked up and him, crinkling her eyebrows. "You know what? Meet me here Bass. Take me to school; I want everyone to see us, to know about us!"

Chuck grinned and then moved his palm to rest over her forehead as if he were checking for a fever. "Is Blair okay?" he said playfully. "Are you feeling lightheaded or anything?"

She giggled upon pushing his hand away and then meeting his lips again for a final goodbye kiss. For the day that was.

"Blair's fine." She said smiling sweetly, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying slightly. "She just wants to show everyone her new boyfriend."

"Oh so this is about what the public thinks, I see how it is." He said before getting into his limo and shutting the door. Blair's jaw dropped in shock, but then the window came down slowly and he poked his head out.

"Just kidding." He smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Ugh you're heinous."

"Yeah but that's what you admire so much about me."

"Given."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, changing his tone into a more serious one.

She shook her head and began walking away. "Nope I'll be fine. See you later lover." She said mysteriously before flouncing down her street in her open toed pumps and sundress.

He shook his head while grinning and then his limo took off. He couldn't help but smile the whole way home.

* * *

Eleanor said she would meet Blair at the Bergdorf's restaurant for lunch at 1, promptly, no exceptions. That was how it always was with Eleanor. Strictly business. Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's stupid ways. At the same time she also prayed that she would never turn out like her.

Blair had called Serena on her walk there, who sounded nothing short of worried on the phone. Blair told her to calm down and that everything was okay. For some reason Blair failed to tell Serena that Chuck was now more than aware of Blair's bulimia nervosa condition.

Just about the same time that their phone conversation had ended, Blair was entering Bergdorf's and stepping onto the elevator, which was empty, to her liking.

Once Blair approached the restaurant, she was quickly seated with her mother who was glancing through the menu with her Versace glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Hello mother." Blair said icily. There was rarely any infection or tender moments spread between her and her mother.

Eleanor looked up from her menu. "Ah Blair, are you feeling any better?"

"Much." Blair said quickly, reaching for her mother's mimosa. Eleanor swatted her hand away quickly.

"Well I'm glad. You scared me half to death this morning; I mean I was scared that you would do it when I was gone." Eleanor stated looking around trying to spot any of her designs on the women in the restaurant.

"Well I haven't. Everything has been good lately, I just didn't feel too well this morning, that's all, but I'm better now." Blair stated in her faux-cheery voice.

"Well I'll see to that." She said pushing her glasses up in her chestnut hair.

Blair looked to the side and rolled her eyes.

"So what did you do last night?" Eleanor asked in her monotone-clearly-uninterested-but-will-ask-anyway voice.

"Actually Chuck and I went out to dinner." Blair stated while rubbing her index finger over the edge of her crystal water glass.

Eleanor's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Charles Bass?" she asked incredulous.

"Yeah." Blair said flatly. "What's the big deal?"

"Perhaps that is the reason why you haven't been feeling well." Eleanor said bitchily.

"Oh please mother. How long have all our families been close, I've known him since I was what four?" Blair said. She should have known her mother would overreact. It was a given that besides her peers at Constance Billard, that all of the parents were well aware of Chuck's reputation.

"Well what happened with Nate?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh dear, please do not tell me you are dating Charles Bass over him!" Eleanor said a little too loudly.

Blair squinted her eyes and tried studying her mother. Really, what did she know? She married someone who wasn't even interested in women. Why was it such a big deal? The Bass family were multi-billionaires. He was probably the richest of them all, whereas the Archibald's would probably be broke some day because of Nate's stupid father. Blair tried not rolling her eyes again but really, the fury in her was building. Her mother always knew how to push her buttons.

"Please mother, as if dating Nate would do wonders for my reputation. His family is just short of being recognized as felons, after what has recently happened. Would you really want me to be a part of that?" Blair reasoned. She was always good at manipulating and turning the cards.

Eleanor nodded, apparently not being able to put up a fight. Her daughter did make an excellent point. She sipped her mimosa eagerly, desperately needing the liquor to do its magic.

Blair reluctantly leaned across the table and put her hand on top of her mother's. "Mom it's fine really. I'm not even sure that we are official yet…" Blair added stupidly. _Of course we're official; at least we will be by the end of the week if Gossip Girl has anything to say about it_.

Eleanor threw up her arms. "How did this even come about?"

Blair stomped her hands down on the table. "Stop making a scene! And like I said he took me out to dinner, and we've discussed it, we are very close."

Eleanor leaned in closer to Blair. "I certainly hope you aren't just one of his conquests." She whispered evilly.

Blair gasped dramatically. "Mother no, of course not!" she answered quickly in a dramatic tone. But really Blair couldn't help but grin inwardly. _If only you knew how we had sex in his limo and all the times he came to do me in my room, including yesterday, oh and mother? He also slept over. There was a reason why I was naked and there was a reason why you were so oblivious to the boy hiding in my closet._

Blair took a sip of her water and tried not to chuckle while she thought of all the devilishly scandalous things she could tell her mother about her and Chuck Bass.

But to save them both from ripping each other's hair out, the waiter approached their table and asked if they were ready.

She leaned back and drummed her fingers on the chair's thick handles as her mother ordered an exquisite French platter.

"Blair honey?" she said expectantly, waking up Blair from her daze. "Did you even open your menu?"

Blair shook her head and handed the closed menu to the waiter. "No I'm decided. I'll take the cheeseburger, with fries and a coke." She said nonchalantly before turning back to smile innocently at her mother.

Eleanor's jaw dropped slightly and Blair couldn't help but grin while observing the shocked glances from both her mother and the waiter.

A Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke? Well that was something Blair would never see herself eating, but something inside her today snapped. There was something so alluring about doing things that shocked and infuriated people, and doing these scandalous things was evermore tempting because of the power surge it gave her. Today Blair would stuff her face and embarrass her mother, but no she would not throw it up no matter how tempting, because she had promised Chuck Bass, her new _boyfriend_ that she wouldn't. And today was the day that Blair Waldorf started her new rebellious life, because really what type of girl would she be if she didn't learn to break the rules?


	10. A Lasting Impression

Perhaps it was the moment when Blair Waldorf slept with Chuck Bass that her life completely turned around. _Perhaps_ it was the decision to keep their little affair going on while the oblivious eyes of the Upper East Side suspected that she was still mourning over the break-up with Nate Archibald. Perhaps, that was the beginning of the strange new predicament about to become--the sight of the most feared and unexpected couple, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

Of course Blair couldn't point fingers anymore. This was what her life was now; this was what she made it to be. Surprisingly, she wasn't expecting to be disappointed which was a scary thought considering that she was about to go public with resident bad boy, Chuck Bass. She was almost anxious for the charmed, thrilling new life that lay ahead.

For as long as Blair could remember, Nate was the only boyfriend she ever had. When they had first met at the tender age of four, Blair was instantly sweet on him. It was him she dreamed of and it was always him she said she would marry. When he finally acknowledged her feelings and when they were finally a couple (Which was in sixth grade to be exact, even though the _actual private_ dates didn't begin till at least ninth grade.) it all just seemed to click together, and Blair was sure she had a good grip on controlling her future.

The first night spent with Chuck was like Blair's first awakening. There was fire, there was passion with every kiss, every touch, caress, and movement exchanged between them. It was something Blair had never felt before. With Nate, everything was predictable, everything was written in stone somewhere, but with Chuck everything was a beautiful mystery.

Only an hour ago she had stood before her mirror and studied her perfect reflection, trying to make sense of her new life. She kept her gaze fixed on the mirror. "Chuck Bass is my boyfriend. Chuck Bass is my boyfriend. Chuck Bass is my boyfriend." She stated in a serious tone, repeatedly trying to get used to the idea. Did it make sense? She wondered. _Was it possible?_

Little did she know that a few blocks down, he was doing the same exact thing. Taking in his handsome appearance in his mirror, while tying his scarf around his neck and studying his reflection. "Blair Waldorf is my girlfriend. Blair Waldorf is my girlfriend. I, Chuck Bass, actually settled down and got myself a girlfriend."

It was an idea they would both need to get used to.

So here she was. Standing across the street from the front yard of Constance Billard and St. Jude's. And standing right next to her was Chuck Bass in a beige cashmere pea coat, his signature scarf around his neck and his aftershave and cologne combination floating in the air, up under her nose. This was it. This was what was about to become history.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at Blair's nervous gaze that was fixed straight ahead of her, at the place that was bound to either break her or make her.

"You ready?" He asked slowly.

Blair Waldorf inhaled and nodded quickly. "Yes." She tried to reply confidently. And that was when she locked her hand in his and they crossed the street and entered the courtyard.

* * *

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD!"

It was everywhere. The shocked glances, the gaping mouths, bulging eyes, noisy whispers. The gossip was everywhere.

The very first second that Chuck's left foot and Blair's right one stepped onto school property, everyone's head had turned and from almost every angle, the only words that could be heard was, _oh my god_.

Everyone's phones had started buzzing and ringing uncontrollably at the same second that the two came into clear view.

**Good morning Upper East Siders, just another boring school day or is it not? Rumor has it that former Queen Blair Waldorf and former bad boy Chuck Bass have united and our ready to reign over Manhattan. Is it true that the two most dangerous forces of the Upper East Side have joined? Seems so very treacherous, and yet perfect to me. Don't believe me? See for yourself. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

"Omigawd!"

"Chuck and Blair? Blair and Chuck?"

"O.M.G."

"Should we be scared?"

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Chuck Bass has a _girlfriend_?!"

"BLAIR WALDORF IS DATING CHUCK BASS??"

"O.M.F.G!!"

"Blair actually decided to be with him?!"

"Omigod!"

"When did this happen?"

"This is the last couple I ever expected!"

The rumors, the words spread; the looks exchanged didn't end for a while. People weren't even succinct or the least bit careful about the loudness of their tones. Their rude, yet shocked comments echoed through the streets of Manhattan and of course made its perfect path to Blair and Chuck's ears.

They kept their walk at a nice easy pace, and eventually their strides were perfectly aligned with one another's. When Chuck's left leg took another stride, so did Blair's. They both kept their heads up high and Blair was more than shocked to realize that she wasn't mortified while all of this was happening. She was loving every second of it.

Chuck looked at her every few seconds to see if she was okay, to see if she was going to break free from his grip and run home and basically break the news to him that this was never going to work. What he didn't expect was to see the soft grin forming at the corners of her lips.

_She is enjoying this. She isn't embarrassed_. He thought confidently.

Blair looked beside her at all the widened eyes of the Constance Billard girls and smiled prettily as if everything was completely normal. "Hi girls." She said sweetly and waved.

Chuck looked to his side at his peers and winked to those who basically wished that they were him. The fact that they were completely cool with their new decision and the fact that they acted like nothing was wrong was what made this whole scene so scandalous.

Just then straight ahead at one of the benches Blair saw Serena and Dan sitting, engrossed in a low key conversation. Serena saw Blair and waved, looking completely oblivious to all of the commotion about her best friend.

"There's Serena and Brooklyn." Blair murmured while turning to her right and putting her hand on Chuck's chest as she whispered to him.

Chuck grinned. He loved that she was so comfortable about all of this. He couldn't help but keep grinning and enjoying the moment. _So this is what it's like to have a steady girlfriend. This is what its like to be Blair Waldorf's boyfriend_.

Just then Nate Archibald came out of a corner, his backpack thrown over his shoulder and his expression dull. A few guys he talked to trailed behind him slowly, speaking to him about something uninteresting. Just then he lifted his head up and saw the two familiar dark heads from his wicked past. His ex girlfriend, and his long lost best friend. His jaw clenched and his face hardened at the sight of them acting like they were the perfect couple.

_Oh fuck_. Chuck thought as his old friend came out of no where and stole a glance at him and Blair. Suddenly a pit formed in his stomach. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Surely Nate would come over and pin him against another limo and threaten him. But Chuck couldn't help but shake off his paranoia. Nate was a hypocrite and Chuck Bass was a resident asshole, why not continue to stir up more trouble?

Chuck passed Nate and with only a few feet between them Chuck only grinned when he met Nate's pissed expression. Chuck then broke his hand lock with Blair and quickly put his arm around her waist and moved to kiss her cheek.

Nicely done.

Nate scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

Blair watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but notice how Nate's eyes didn't meet hers once. This was all between Chuck and Nate. Blair suddenly realized that with the recent exposure of her recent past, of sleeping with both of them, she had really turned the tables and began a war that wasn't about to end, anytime soon.

* * *

"So you've made your decision? Everything is okay, you're not feeling weak or depressed or sick or anything?" Serena muttered as quietly as possible in the back of the US history class. The last thing she needed was for a teacher to complain to the principal about Serena disrupting a class.

Blair took one last glance at the board, scribbled her notes down on the Roaring 20's and Great Depression before putting the cap back on her pen and turning her attention to Serena. "I'm sorry but what did you just ask? I totally did not understand that question."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I mean everything is okay now, with you, physically?"

Blair's eyes squinted. "That was not expected, I thought you were talking about Chuck." She mumbled.

Serena shifted her body more so she could move her chair a tiny bit closer to Blair's. "Yeah and I'll get to that in a few seconds, but more importantly I want to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine S. Really, I am."

Serena smiled tightly. "Okay then now let's talk about Chuck."

"This sounds like a therapy session."

"Well I guess it can be."

"But I didn't request one."

"Blair, please just tell me that this isn't revenge, that you aren't doing this to get back at Nate?"

Blair's jaw clenched and she waited a few seconds before replying. "Just because it's Chuck, Serena, doesn't mean that I'm only in this relationship for show."

Serena looked away realizing that the last thing she wanted was for her and Blair to get into a fight.

"Blair I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then how did you mean it? Why can't me and him just be the real deal? Why does everyone not accept us? It's either Nate, or you, or my mom or—"

"Wait your mom?" Serena asked puzzled.

Blair shook her head and tried to refrain from raising her voice in anger. "Yes I wanted to tell her about us at lunch yesterday and she totally flipped out on me, saying that Chuck wasn't good enough and that I'm only one of his conquests…"

"Well Blair your mom and I only say this out of consideration, Chuck has a bad rep, and we don't want him to just use you."

"HE'S NOT USING ME!" Blair practically growled between clenched teeth.

"Okay, he probably isn't but I'm just saying—"

"No Serena." Blair said flatly, raising a dismissive hand. "Just leave it alone, there's no way I can make you understand him and me…me and him _together_."

Serena stared at Blair with sad eyes. "Then help me understand. The last time I talked to you or even saw you, you were a mess on your bathroom floor and I was scared to death for you and suddenly today you're Chuck Bass' girlfriend. I just thought you would at least tell me how it all happened." She pleaded.

Blair eased up a little bit. "I want you to understand S, but I can't just explain it to you in a period." She smiled slightly. "But I promise you, I'm not stupid, something happened to Chuck…he's different and I like him, a lot. Trust me it's weird to me too to have the title as his girlfriend, but we all need to just get used to it."

Serena smiled. "Okay. I guess its better I see this new side of him anyway, since he's going to be my new stepbrother." She replied back sarcastically.

Blair swatted her arm playfully while smiling. "Yeah well you know I'll be paying lots of late night visits." She grinned wickedly.

Serena scrunched up her face. "Ugh gross, please a little at a time, I still need to process you guys as a couple, I do not want to think about you ditching a sleepover with me to join him in his bed and have loud, sweaty sex all night."

Both girls started giggling uncontrollably, and their history teacher turned around and glared at them. Blair covered her mouth while smirking. "Sorry." They muttered in unison.

Blair appeared as if she were about to go back to taking her notes and being the good student she was until an idea sprang into her bright mind. She slapped her pen down on her notebook noisily.

"Oh my god, I have the perfect plan." Blair said excitedly.

Serena raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next sentence.

"What better way to climb on top than to host a new social party?"

"Wow Blair I love the originality, I've never heard an idea like that before." Serena answered.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I was just telling you because about a second ago I came up with a brilliant plan to host a themed Roaring 20's party. It will be perfect; we can book it in some underground club, have it decorated like an old speakeasy, wear flapper costumes and listen to Jazz while we guzzle our illegal cocktails which ironically will be illegal because we're still underage." Blair said smiling.

Serena couldn't help but beam back. "Actually B, that sounds like a really good idea. But I'm afraid to hear the motive behind this--who are you trying to destroy and how is that party going to set that plan in motion?"

Blair put a hand over her heart and tried to look insulted "Well excuse me Ms. Van der Woodsen but why does everything I do have to be a scheme?"

"Because you're always scheming."

"True but I'll plan that later on, right now my only concern is planning a classy and original party that will set me back on top. Fair?"

"Fair, can't wait to see how this one goes."

* * *

Chuck sat back in his seat and stretched. He of course had not been paying attention, because really, why should he? He was Chuck Bass; they should be paying him to come to class.

He glanced beside him at Nate, who stared down at his books for almost the entire period. From where Chuck sat, he was certain that Nate was still fuming. But Chuck also wasn't budging. Chuck loved Blair and he deserved every right to be with her. Nate was the one who broke up with her anyway, and dumped him as a friend along the way.

The most awkward of classes had to be chemistry. It was the only class in which they couldn't switch lab partners, hence the reason why Chuck and Nate still sat next to each other. For the last few days, ever since the big blowup, no words had been exchanged between them and chemistry had become an extremely silent period for the both of them. Shockingly, both boys had probably even learned something due to the silence.

Just then Chuck's phone vibrated in his pocket. He felt Nate shift uncomfortably next to him, but Chuck ignored him and took his phone out of his pocket and held it the right way under the desk so that the teacher wouldn't suspect anything.

**I kno u hav free nxt, meet me at the Met. Miss you already xo B**

Chuck grinned and typed his reply.

**Absolutely. Wait after class for me, we can wlk 2gether. Love you B –C**

Chuck sent the message and smiled, and he couldn't help but add the 'I love you' part in.

"It never fails; if that's the first text of the day…expect at least a hundred more after that."

Chuck wasn't sure he heard the voice right, but when he felt the shock pass through him he cocked his head to the side only to realize that Nate _did_ mumble those words to him. Nate kept his gaze fixed on the board and he copied down the notes as if this all didn't matter to him. Chuck winced. Nate knew Blair was texting him.

"Yeah this is the first one I guess." Chuck offered, still feeling awkward.

Nate nodded and smiled slightly. "Never ignore a call either. She'll know… she has this way of knowing."

Chuck looked away and tried to make it seem like he was busy paying attention to the lesson as well. "Yeah."

"And never be late, for anything."

"That I know." Chuck mumbled.

Nate nodded, still not taking his eyes off the board. "Then I guess all I can say is don't screw it up and don't hurt her." Nate added and it took a moment for Chuck to register the fact that Nate wasn't threatening him; he was almost wishing them the best. Chuck couldn't help but notice how sad Nate's voice sounded.

Chuck took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks man."

The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats quickly. Chuck and Nate were the last ones out of the room, nervously shuffling all of their items into their messenger bags. Finally they met each other's glances.

Nate nodded respectively at Chuck. "She's all yours now." He said before walking out of the classroom quickly.

Chuck watched as his old friend walked out of the classroom and stood there in shock, not quite sure what to make of any of this. The last thing he had expected was for Nate to be the least bit civil to him. They were boys though, so no apologies were exchanged and Chuck was certain that this didn't mean they were friends now. Chuck almost wanted to tell Nate that he didn't need to hear any of this because he knew Blair, he knew Blair better than she knew herself but he accepted the information because he never had a serious relationship before, and he was relieved that Nate was accepting them as a couple. Strangely, although only a few comments were exchanged between the two, Chuck sensed that Nate was finally moving on and letting Chuck get the girl. For the most part, none of those arguments made Chuck feel any better because the bottom line was; he had broken the two most important laws of a male friendship.

He let a girl come in between a friendship and he had stolen his best friend's girl.

* * *

"Finally, it's about time." Blair said in a slightly bitchy tone. She had her arms crossed and kept clicking the sole of her flats on the ground to show that she was losing patience.

She had waited the longest five minutes of her life in the front courtyard, displaying a very annoyed expression on her face. Blair _hated_ waiting on people.

It was the middle of the day and most of the students either had free or study hall so almost everyone were rushing past her or hanging around the courtyard observing her every move, or so it seemed.

Chuck walked up to her very slowly, his eyes glued to the ground. When he finally stood inches away from her he looked up with the same blank expression and moved to kiss her cheek.

She took a step back and grabbed his arm. "Nu uh…no, why are you kissing my cheek? What's wrong?"

Chuck snapped out of his daze and looked at her with confused eyes. "Nothings wrong. Wow Waldorf I didn't know you wanted to be groped in public." He drawled while pulling her closer.

Blair rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "So what took you so long?"

Chuck studied her for a minute, and couldn't help but realize that Nate possibly did understand Blair a little more than Chuck expected. Blair was always calculating and scheming, and there was no way _anything_ got around her.

Chuck gulped. "I'm not gonna lie, but it was dear old Nathaniel. We exchanged some words that's all." Chuck finished trying to avoid her eyes.

She put a small hand on his chest. "You guys were fighting?"

Chuck stared down at her hand on his chest and when he hesitated to respond, Blair quickly withdrew her hand and once again crossed her arms and waiting patiently. Chuck of course knew that she was only heating up and getting ready for a battle with words.

"What aren't you telling me?" Blair asked, raising her voice. It was highly unlike her, considering that she preferred her business to stay discreet, but then again Chuck wasn't sure what to expect from her anymore. Being Blair's friend for over a decade showed him a certain side of her. Sleeping with her for months had shown him yet another side, and now being her official boyfriend was bound to show him an entirely new perspective. Maybe one he wasn't ready for.

Chuck closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't know why I got so mellow. I just felt bad…I got caught up after class because Nate actually decided to speak to me." He finished off dryly.

Blair's eyes widened and she once again put her hand on his chest. "What did he say?" she said quickly.

"I basically just laid it out on the line for you Blair. He spoke to me, we didn't fight or argue or anything he just made it seem like…he was okay with us…I mean about us…being together?"

It was one of those few times that Chuck didn't have a quick response, didn't have enough time to toy with his words and let them wrap around his opponent in a manipulative way. But Blair was more than surprised to see that Chuck had pauses in his sentences and that he wasn't using articulate vocabulary nor was he purring out his words in a seductive manner. Something was seriously bothering him.

"Chuck you're not acting like yourself." Blair stated worriedly.

Chuck tried to shake it off but just stood there stiff. "I'm just I don't know…I feel really guilty."

Blair desperately wanted to investigate and dig deeper into what he was feeling right now, because she was secretly going insane not being able to have witnessed or gotten the details of the first Nate and Chuck confrontation since their fight.

"Yeah me too." She mumbled looking down.

There was a long silence that drifted between them and although their bodies were facing each other and they were very close, there was a certain distance that was keeping them apart. All of this happening while the roars and rumors still spread around them, and while the Upper East side students were still abuzz talking and running around them in this very courtyard. Blair and Chuck looked suddenly out of place, because they both looked motionless and upset.

Finally Blair gave in looking up with tears in her eyes. "I hate myself for feeling this way." She muttered under her breath, her voice shaky. She was trying very hard not to break down in a hysterical cry.

Chuck looked up and suddenly pushed his feelings aside, his mind running wild, beckoning for the meaning of that last statement. He put his arms on her shoulder and grabbed her so that he was holding her in a tight hug.

Blair grasped onto him gently, but eagerly and rested her cheek against his chest. She kept her eyes open and looked at all the faces staring back at her, wondering about her, and judging her at that very moment. She couldn't help but stare back into all of the curious eyes and remain stiff in Chuck's arms, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable.

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head, remembering how only days ago he had her in his arms like this for the first time in a while. He smiled at the familiar and recent memory of them joining together passionately and ultimately deciding that they should be together. Her hair smelt the same way it did that night and she still felt so delicate and small in his arms.

"Blair I don't mean I regret us, or don't want us to be together I just felt bad…that's all…it was weird for me and Nate to talk. It's all so new and strange to me. Months ago I was the best friend and helping him when he was going out with you and now suddenly I'm _your_ boyfriend." He said gently into her hair. "I'm still in shock that I actually have this chance with you."

She moved away from him so that they were face to face. Her eyes were glassy but even he could tell that she was about to burst any minute. "I didn't mean that. I just don't think it's fair that we feel sorry for him…that _I_ feel sorry for him. There isn't anything wrong with us…we were together when Nate and I weren't but yet he's the one who cheated on me with Serena, and yet I still feel sorry for him."

Chuck was instantly relieved that this wasn't really having anything negative to do with him. He felt instantly better and sort of proud that Blair was able to grasp all of these little details about her previous relationship with Nate and finally make sense of their time spent together. In reality, she and Nate were _never_ the perfect couple.

He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. "It's okay."

She shook it off and wiped the tears that made its way to the corners of her eyes. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Come on let's go, we're already late." Blair said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street.

He used his strength to turn the tables and pull her back. The way her small body twirled back into his arms, it was almost like a dance move.

"What do you mean we're late? Late for whom?" Chuck said confusingly.

Blair bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Dan and Serena?" Blair offered.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I thought it was just me and you."

"Chuck don't be such a baby."

He was suddenly up in her face. "What was that Waldorf?" he teased, grabbing her hips strongly and pulling her into him. She squealed feeling somewhat ticklish from his slightest touch. He moved in to kiss her but Blair moved her head further away and used her free hands to grab the scarf from around his neck.

"No…wait a second there…" he said looking mortified that she had taken it off.

"What?" she asked playfully, tying it around her own neck. She loved how it felt so warm from his skin and smelt just like him, a mixture or cologne, aftershave, and just a hint of cigarettes.

"That…that is THE scarf, you can't just take it."

"I'm not stealing it, I'm just wearing it. I like it, and it looks cute on me." She cooed.

Chuck wanted to be playfully mad at her but he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she did look. It didn't match her ensemble at all, and it looked like a guy's scarf, yet she still insisted on tying it around her slender neck. It was like she wanted to mark herself and let the whole world know she was his. It was beyond awesome.

"Alright but only if you kiss me in front of this whole school, then you can wear it." Chuck grinned.

"Done." She replied quickly as she closed her eyes ad puckered her lips while standing up on her tippy toes. She leaned over, putting both hands on his chest and kissing him gently but with fevered passion. When she broke away she smiled at him.

He smiled back and grabbed her hand, pulling her by is scarf and taking her lips in a sweet kiss again. She giggled into the kiss and he couldn't help but laugh back as he felt her chuckle against his lips.

She leaned back and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the street. "Come on darling, we are very very late _now_." She declared romantically, sounding very similar to Audrey Hepburn.

He followed her obediently and for the first time Blair and Chuck traveled to the Met, together, by foot, and couldn't help but smile goofily the whole way there, just enjoying each other's company and finally being able to publicly display their affection. Their hands were locked the entire time and when the weren't talking, they couldn't help but steal some secret glances at each other while the other wasn't looking and marvel at their perfect little romance.


	11. The Rules of Attraction

"I must say that this for sure will destroy my reputation." Chuck Bass stated as he handed Blair her colored pens and helped her shape her looseleaf papers in invitation shapes.

Blair looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well if you plan on being _my boyfriend_ then it should not matter, if everyone assumes you're not a man whore." Blair snapped back. She wanted everyone to forget that part of Chuck Bass instantly, so that when they were seen every one would be in awe at their adorable presence. Like right now, he looked like the perfect boyfriend helping her sketch her ideas for a new party.

Chuck sighed. "True." He said before sipping his espresso and then glancing at his Rolex. "And may I ask why we rushed here when we could have been happily been making out for at least a half hour more…Serena and Humphrey Dumpty have yet to show."

Blair tried to concentrate on the calligraphy she was in progress of but couldn't help but look up and agree with Chuck silently. Serena had said that she and Dan would meet them at the Met and they had not shown up yet. Not that Blair minded, she couldn't help but secretly admire the way her and Chuck sat cross legged, facing each other, while sitting comfortably on one of the steps sipping their coffee. They looked like the perfect exclusive new couple.

"We can finish up on that first part of the statement after school at my place. I'm not in the mood to go to French Club and Dorota and my mother will be out. But until then, show me what you got." She declared, pushing her paper and pens on Chuck's lap. His eyes lit up thinking about some quality, undisturbed alone time with Blair, but he immediately grew confused when she threw her belongings on him.

"What?"

"Let me see your calligraphy."

"Blair I'm not designing these invitations."

"But I'll never know if you're destined to make these, unless I see a free and fair trial."

"I'm a man, baby. I can show you my chemistry notes and you can see how horrendous my _regular_ handwriting is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like you actually take notes in class."

"Another excellent point. I haven't done my own work in so long I barely know how to write, you see?"

"Chhuucckkk." She whined.

He wanted to keep their harmless little argument going on a few minutes longer but he couldn't help but smile and laugh a little when he heard her whine his name. It was something he was getting used to hearing from her on a daily basis.

In reality he was experiencing a happiness he had never known before. Blair Waldorf was his girlfriend and he was still getting used to the idea of that, and what priorities and tasks he needed to take in order to fulfill the duty as a loyal boyfriend. Like right now, he knew he needed to meet her after class every day third period and walk to the Met with her so they could sit on the steps, chat, eat their snacks and basically socialize. It was a hobby she used to do back when she ruled over all those pathetic bitches, but now she decided the activity should be done with him, and occasionally with the addition of Dan and Serena.

Their walk to the Met had been blissfully sweet. They walked, talked and then stole glances at each other every few seconds, smiling ear to ear. Then out of no where she had gushed out her new idea to throw a party that would put her back on top of the A-List. He had tried to listen really, and despite the fact that he wanted to preserve his manhood he couldn't help but pick up on every detail and admire the theme of the party. It was rich, it was fabulous, and it was Blair.

He was turning into the whipped boyfriend he was never meant to be.

Right now they waited for Dan and Serena and sat together in silence as Blair tried sketching the look she wanted for the invitations. He sipped his espresso and moved closer to her, rubbing his hand on her leg and watching every stressed pout. She grumbled something and then looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"I suck at this. I should have someone doing this for me." She said irritably. Not long ago Jenny Humphrey was doing the dirty deeds for her for free, and Blair couldn't help but remember how perfect Jenny's calligraphy had been and what wonders it would do for her new invitations. Blair kept herself calm and then realized that she could take this to one of the finest stationary stores on the Upper East Side and have her invitations expertly designed to perfection. _Ha take that little J_.

"Exactly." He said trying to take her mind off of this. All he wanted was to kiss her sweet candy glossed lips and take her mind off a party that wasn't even fully planned yet.

She threw her pen down on her book and lifted her coffee up to her lips with one hand while putting her other hand into his large palm. He firmly locked his fingers with hers and smiled secretly.

Somehow being with Blair was probably an entirely different experience than if he had chosen to boyfriend some other random girl. His perfect example would be the list of requirements Chuck needed to fulfill as her boyfriend. She had dug it out of her Chanel bag after first period when they bumped in the halls and Chuck couldn't help but raise his eyebrow and wonder at that moment if there was something wrong with her. It was insane, but at the same time, it was still cute.

"For you." She stated, holding out the lavender, scented paper to him.

He opened it and read the top. "Um did all of your ex's get a boyfriend application?"

"Shut up. It's just something to help you understand the seriousness and rules of a relationship."

"I thought I met the requirements." He said seductively, leaning over to kiss her.

She smiled and put a hand up to his chest. "I'm serious Chuck read it!"

He did. He wasn't quite sure if this was a joke or if this was for real. But then again this was Blair, so she probably thought that this was completely normal.

**THE REQUIREMENTS TO BEING MY BOYFRIEND**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT IF ANY OF THESE RULES ARE VIOLATED IN ANY WAY YOU ARE SUBJECT TO A VERY LONG PERIOD OF IGNORING FROM MY END, NO CALLS OR TEXTS TO UNTIL I FORGIVE YOU OR IF YOU REALLY BREAK MY HEART, A DEVASTATING BREAK-UP.**

**1. YOU MUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND/OR MISS ME AT LEAST TWICE A DAY.**

**2. YOU MUST FEEL OBLIGATED TO SHOWER ME WITH GIFTS AT ANYTIME.**

**3. ****YOU MUST BE PRESENT AT ALL PUBLIC AND SOCIAL EVENTS WITH ME.**

**4. YOU ARE TO KEEP YOUR EYE BALLS WHERE THEY BELONG. I MEAN IT! NO CHECKING OTHER GIRLS OUT.**

**5. AND IF YOU CLEARLY UNDERSTOOD #4 THEN YOU CAN ASSUME YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE ANY OTHER RELATIONS WITH GIRLS.**

**6. YOU MUST ATTEND DOUBLE DATES WITH DAN AND SERENA WELL…EVERY SO OFTEN… I'M NOT TOO BIG ON THAT ONE EITHER.**

**7. YOU MUST BE PREPARED AND HAVE A CONDOM WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES. IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT WE ARE ALWAYS IN THE MOOD.**

**8. YOU MUST TAKE ME OUT ON EXCITING AND WONDERFUL DATES, ALWAYS.**

**9. YOU ARE TO CALL AND TEXT ME OFTEN AND AT RANDOM AND NO IGNORING CALLS OR TEXTS!**

**10. I COME FIRST, BEFORE ANYTHING AND ANYONE.**

**11. YOU MUST COMFORT ME IF I AM HURT OR UPSET AND NEVER YELL AT ME. ALWAYS ASSUME IT IS YOUR FAULT.**

**12. YOU ARE TO GIVE UP ALL OLD HABITS. FOR INSTANCE THE ALCOHOL PROBLEM.**

**13. NO GROPING IN PUBLIC, UNLESS WE FIND A VERY SECLUDED AREA.**

**14. YOU MUST ACT LIKE A GENTLEMEN AND IMPRESS MY MOTHER AND FAMILY.**

**15. YOU MUST COMPLIMENT ME IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE.**

**16. YOU MUST MUST MUST BE ABLE TO WATCH BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S WITH ME MORE THAN ONCE.**

**17. WE MUST SHARE ALL SECRETS AND BE HONEST ABOUT EVERYTHING.**

**18. AS PART OF BEING A COUPLE WE MUST ALSO REFER TO EACH OTHER AS BEST FRIENDS.**

**19. YOU MUST BE DREAMY AND VIVID WITH ME, AND SPEAK UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT WE WILL ONE DAY BE MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**20. THIS LIST IS NOT LIKELY TO CHANGE, BUT MAY HAVE ADDED REQUIREMENTS ADDED ON AT ANY TIME, THANKYOU.**

After he had read it, he looked up at her and smiled. In reality this was unacceptable. No girl would or should ever do this. But Blair and Chuck lived in a place where their bath water was purified, and no garment of clothing was under five hundred dollars. They lived in the perfect fairytale…a place where they were rich, young and beautiful and they could do absolutely anything they wanted.

This was exactly something Blair would do, and Chuck should have saw it coming. He smiled genuinely at her, because he did need this list typed and spelt out for him. This was exactly what it was to be a boyfriend; this was everything he needed to do. Of course some comments were funnier than others (Let's face it, number six and seven were hysterical.) and other ones were so romantic and heartfelt that he couldn't help but notice that this relationship was important to her and she wanted to make it work, just as badly as he did.

She smiled back and ran off to class and Chuck couldn't help but lift the paper up to his face and inhale her scent right on the paper of rules. Where to hang it up? He thought. In his locker? In his suite? He shook his head and realized he could think about it later. He put it in his coat pocket and after kissing his beautiful girlfriend on the lips and sending her off to class, he took the chance and opened up the list of rules again and beamed as he re-read them over and over again.

After all, 19 was by far his favorite one.


	12. The Naughty School Girl

**So so so sorry for the extremely long wait, I've been super busy lately but will be updating on a regular basis now. I hope you enjoy, I made this chapter extremely hot for all of you ;**

**Also be sure to check out my new story in progress; Baby Steps :) I'm not sure if it shows up in any of the C2 communities i am in, but just be sure to go to my page and check it out. **

After more mindless chatter and a few quick kisses, Blair had leaned over and grabbed Chuck's wrist firmly in her hands to glance at the time on his classic watch. They had to be back in class in ten minutes.

"Ugh I can't believe her. Some best friend." Blair mumbled, standing up and hiking her bag up her shoulder. Of course Serena and Dan hadn't shown up, then again Blair did seem to recall the tension between Chuck and Dan, so maybe it was a little too soon for a small gathering.

Chuck followed her by standing up and opening a few buttons of his coat. He went to smooth out his scarf but then realized that it wasn't there. It felt strange to him, giving up something for another girl, even if it was something as little and as stupid as a scarf.

He then glanced at Blair and watched as she squinted, focusing on some sight ahead of her, the sunlight beaming over her face and making her chocolate locks glow in shades of chestnut and gold. Her lips looked a little swollen, from all of the prolonged kissing, and were slightly chapped from the cold. From underneath her thick white wool trench coat he saw that she wore her plaid Constance skirt and matching top and fashionably perfect accessories. The scarf lay on top of her designer ensemble like a mismatched mess of patterns, texture, and colors all wrong for her particular look. Somehow Chuck couldn't help but obsess over the way Blair was suddenly acting. The old Blair simply wouldn't allow for such a fault in an outfit, but the new Blair wanted the whole world to know that she was Chuck's. That she was all his.

He leaned over, taking her cold cheek by surprise in a soft peck. He closed his eyes for the second that he did it and felt the lines in her face move and instantly knew that she had smiled. He then pushed a lock of hair away from her ear and pressed his hot mouth against her flesh.

"I'm sorry Blair, there's probably a reason why she couldn't make it. Don't worry I'm here, and I'd love to help you plan the party." He murmured sexily.

She turned to face him and just when she was about to lose herself in the moment, she heard the familiar voices and snickers of the people she hated the most. She stepped down from Chuck and cocked her head to the side and saw her biggest rivals; Penny, Hazel, and Jenny Humphrey.

She grimaced at the sight of them acting like the perfect little clique and all at once their eyes lingered over to where Blair and Chuck stood, bodies facing each other, only inches apart. By that time Chuck's gaze had followed Blair and he saw what had stolen her attention.

"You want to go?" he mumbled, trying not to move his lips, but keeping his eyes on the three bitches seated only yards away from them.

Blair raised her eyebrow devilishly and kept her stare on them for a hard and long period, shooting them the death stare that guaranteed you were as good as dead. "No, not yet." Blair responded keeping her eyes locked on them.

Just then Hazel broke out in a nervous laugh and Penny followed her lead as Jenny blew Blair a kiss. "To the happy couple!" Jenny yelled out evilly.

"Why, thankyou." Chuck broke in loudly, grabbing Blair's hand and trying to force her to walk away now.

Blair shook her head in annoyance at Jenny's sudden outburst of cockiness.

"Oops, I was talking about me." She shot back as her and the two others threw their heads back and giggled.

Blair stared back at her in shock but within seconds let Chuck's firm grip lead her down the street back to school. The way back Chuck hadn't stopped trying to calm Blair down, whispering comforting words to her as well as rubbing her arm while they kept a steady pace.

The whole walk back, Blair kept her head up high, but remained silent, occasionally nodding so that Chuck wouldn't get offended that she truly wasn't listening. The fact was that some dirt needed to be uncovered and Blair knew with one hundred percent certainty that Jenny was up to something that would make Blair's stomach turn. And on that note alone, Blair's stomach hadn't remained well for the rest of the day, for the shrill and evil laughter still echoed in her ears long after the incident was over.

* * *

"I haven't seen you around here lately." Bart Bass said to Chuck in his monotone voice, keeping direct eye contact with his son.

Chuck looked around at his new home. It was modern and sophisticated just the way he liked. Chuck wasn't fond of one thing though, and that was the lack of privacy. He thought that perhaps living with the Van der Woodsens would be some sort of treat. It was anything but, all of a sudden there was a real family presence, and Lily and Bart were constantly up his ass.

"You also haven't contributed to helping out with the wedding. I can already see just what type of best man I've chosen." Bart grumbled, looking down at his Rolex.

Chuck rolled his eyes and slunk his hands into his pockets. "Last time I checked, dearest father, I wasn't the one getting married."

Bart looked away. "Chuck your time of games is long over. We have a family now; it's time to start acting more responsible and giving up your lifestyle of women and booze."

Chuck wouldn't allow his father to surge him with fury. Instead he shook his head and went to walk out of the room. "I'll have you know father that you know nothing about me. And those days are long over, I have a girlfriend now, you might have met her, her name is Blair Waldorf." Chuck said cheerfully as he left his father in a state of shock.

* * *

"So he's basically angry that you haven't helped out with the wedding. Wait I'm sorry but isn't that the responsibility of Lily and Bart?" Blair pondered innocently.

Chuck looked at his gorgeous girlfriend from across the round table. "Exactly what I said." Chuck mumbled before turning his attention back to Blair. He felt like they were in middle school again, working on their "homework" and "studying" when Blair's mom was out. In fact it was exactly like when they were younger. Blair was at her typical spot at the other end of the table, working intently while Chuck procrastinated and tapped his pencil on his book while studying Blair's exquisite beauty.

Blair had called Chuck almost instantly after he and his father had their argument. Blair agreed that having a study party would benefit both of their needs. They could actually get some work done and have the privilege of being together.

"Blair…" Chuck taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Blair didn't even have to look up, but he did see a small smirk form on her pretty shaped lips. "What is it now sweetheart?" she said devilishly.

Chuck grinned and rested his hands on the table. "I want you." He said hoarsely.

Blair looked up slowly. Chuck almost died it was so sexy, _she_ was so sexy. Her dark curly hair was fanning her porcelain face and her lips were parted just like always, when she was breathing heavy and feeling sort of anxious. "Why now?"

Chuck pushed his body into the table slightly and leaning over. "I always want you." he said breathily.

Blair beamed at him and then dropped her pencil and stood up from her seat. Chuck didn't move; just let his eyes travel with Blair's sudden movement. She put both her hands firmly on the table and leaned over slightly. Her button down shirt was opened and the more she leant over, the more cleavage Chuck saw.

"Come here." Chuck whispered to her.

He almost felt his heart implode at Blair's next motion. She lifted her body up slowly and climbed onto the table, right over her books, and crawled over to him sexily while locking her eyes with his, one eyebrow raised coyly.

Chuck started breathing heavily and when she was finally done crawling up to him; she stopped at the table's edge and waited patiently for his next move, while she remained still on her hands and knees.

Within a second Chuck leaned up from his seat and pressed his lips against hers roughly. Blair moaned as soon as his tongue slithered into her mouth. She shifted a little, the table was hard on her knees but she felt so naughty in this position, still dressed in her school uniform.

Just then Chuck stood up straighter and motioned for her to lift herself up. She wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed. She then felt his hands travel under her plaid skirt and cup her plump butt cheeks.

She groaned into his mouth again and ran her hands through his silky dark hair. She deepened the kiss, not ready to let go of him, while trying not to smile when she felt his rock hard erection poking her in the stomach.

When he broke away from her and moved his lips down her neck, she giggled a little. "Chuck what if Dorota hears?" she cooed as he showered her neck and collarbone in light sweet kisses.

Chuck shook his head but never stopped kissing her. "I don't care." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Blair closed her eyes and tried to relax. She moaned a little more loudly when she felt the static of his fingers touching her skin as he began to unbutton her shirt. When he was finished with that, he didn't take her shirt off, just simply moved it out of the way as he pushed her La Perla bra cups aside and took one breast into his mouth.

"Chuck." She hissed as he rolled her nipple with his tongue and sucked it gently. He used his other free hand to play with her other breast before moving to the other one and swirling his tongue all over her other pert nipple.

Blair threw her head back and ran her hands through his short hair over and over. He broke away from her breasts and looked at her pretty face, closed eyes, and heavy breathing. She eventually opened them slowly and looked at him with pure desire. Chuck instantly used his hands and grabbed her waist forcefully, easing her to sit on the edge of the table. When she was he brought his head back down to her collarbone kissed her slightly before kissing her breasts once more and then traveling downward.

He, himself moaned as he kissed the soft skin of her abdomen. He got down on his knees on the ground while using both hands to hike up her Constance skirt. When it was completely out of the way, he ripped off her lace thong and slowly brought his face to the interior between those gorgeously silky smooth thighs.

Blair fell on her back, against the wooden table as his tongue began swirling around her clit. She shoved two of her own fingers into her mouth and bit down on them to keep from moaning loud. The more he continued to play with her and kiss her wet slit, Blair felt like she was on the verge of exploding. She looked up at the chandelier above her, which gleamed back down at her pleasured body.

_My boyfriend's eating me out on the dining room table..._ She thought giddily as she neared her climax.

She moaned softly and used her other hand to grasp the end of the table as he continued his ministrations. Chuck on the other hand continued to pleasure her; in fact he couldn't get _enough_. The taste of her was overwhelming; it was undeniably sweet, just like her. He groaned in between her legs the more he heard her moan and urge him on.

"Chuck…don't stop." She whimpered, out of breath.

Chuck tried to ignore the painful hard on, busting in his pants as he continued to explore her with his mouth. Just then he stopped and stood up, not ready to have her orgasm yet. Blair leaned up on her elbows and looked at him confusingly. Her eyes were shining and looked slightly hazy.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded breathlessly.

Chuck stood over her sprawled out body, laying before him prettily and ignored her. He motioned for her to come closer to him just as he began to unbutton his pants. Blair grinned and leaned up, scooting herself closer to the end of the table. She met his lips again in a passionate kiss as she helped him unbutton and then unzip his pants. Chuck played along and let him kiss her, let her taste _herself_ on his wet lips.

Just as he was about to be freed, he put a stop and motioned for her to move her hands away. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. He answered her by moving his hand in between her legs. Blair licked her lips and let her head roll back once again as she felt his fingers enter her heat.

"I want to pleasure _you_, tonight." He said breathily in her ear. She used one hand to grab his shoulder as he entered two more fingers into her. He licked her earlobe a bit and whispered more to her.

"You're so sexy Blair." He mumbled as he pumped his fingers faster into her.

She contained herself from smiling as he inserted another finger in her. He kept his eyes open and observed her pretty face that was contorting, eyelids squinted shut hard, and lips that were parted. He tried not to lose himself the way he always did with her. For the first time he was able to pleasure himself in some way as he physically pleasured her. The more he pumped his fingers in her, the more he felt her vaginal muscles tightening around his fingers, he felt as if he was about to bust right then.

"Chuck." She moaned loudly, rocking her body back and forth, while he fingered her.

She felt herself sweating, felt herself nearing a mind blowing orgasm, just as she heard the elevator doors make that sound that meant someone was about to exit.

_A certain mom, that is_?

Blair's eyes opened widely when she realized her mother was probably about to come in, and scare the shit out of them for the _second_ time. Chuck didn't seem to notice, for he kept fingering her and kissing her neck. She couldn't even attempt to make him stop, she needed to come onto his fingers, right now, or she would go to bed very angry.

Just then an abrupt orgasm came about her body, and shook her like never before. She stopped rocking her hips and grabbed onto his shoulder tighter as her body convulsed.

Chuck groaned and rolled his head back when he felt her hot fluids drizzle all over his fingers. When he pulled them out of her he brought his fingers to his lips and licked her off of him.

Just then Blair jumped off the table and grabbed his hand quickly and led them both into a closet. Chuck seemed a little slow to understand at first until he heard the elevator doors open. He quickly followed her obediently, even with their clothes half off.

Once they were in the closet Blair put her hand over her lips and tried to contain herself from giggling. "My mom's home!" she mumbled.

Chuck let his head fall back as he rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, every time." He muttered bitterly.

Blair bit her lip to keep from laughing. The truth was that this was all a bit funny. Any time Blair and Chuck came close to getting hot and heavy, or when they woke up after a beautiful night, in came Eleanor Waldorf.

"You know when we first slept together; I had to rid myself of the sin for sleeping with you in the back of a limo, I even asked for my punishment, but I certainly hadn't expected a lifelong sentence." Blair said quickly.

Chuck put a hand over his heart. "Well gee Waldorf that was touching."

Blair crossed her arms. "I'm just saying. My goddamn skirt is around my ankles and its pitch black in here, oh _and_ I'm claustrophobic."

Chuck put his hands into his pockets and leaned back into a bunch of coats. "So what's the plan? We stay in here till we suffocate?"

Blair pursed her lips and shuddered a bit. It was strange how all of a sudden Chuck was acting a little like…old Chuck. He had been so sweet this past week, in the youth of their relationship and with one feeling, with just a few simple words and a particular tone, Blair was certain she was dealing with the worse side of him.

"Yes Chuck, that's why I drug us in here, to kill us. Sorry I couldn't be more original." Blair mocked back. _This is okay Blair, couples fight_, she reminded herself silently.

"Well forgive _me_ for not being original, but I do think there's an excellent way for us to pass the time…" he taunted as his hand found her hip and tried traveling south.

Blair shooed his hand away. "Sorry I'll pass, besides I've had enough fun for one night. I guess a '_thanks'_ is necessary." She snapped back.

Chuck's jaw almost hit the floor. "Oh so I basically depart with my hard on thinking it would be sort of sexy and generous if I gave _you_ an orgasm, and all I get is thanks?"

Blair rolled her eyes and was glad for once that they could barely see each other. _What did he think he was getting, a blow job?_ "Well your being an ass, now just shut up." She snapped again.

"Come on Waldorf, you can't do better than that? Where's all your twisted and intellectual vocabulary? Lost your touch?" he said mockingly, turning to face her body. He could barely make out her pretty face, but he felt her presence there, warm and tingly, just the way she made him felt.

"No, just shut up, the more we talk the higher the chances are for us getting caught." She mumbled.

Chuck shook his head and snorted. "Unbelievable."

"What, you?"

"No you!"

Blair tried really hard not to raise her voice. "How am I unbelievable?"

"You're a spoiled brat and you don't appreciate anything!"

Blair's mouth gaped open. "Oh and what are you, God's gift?"

"Well I'm trying to be, I suppose." He joked.

"Well you're failing miserably."

"Lucky for me, there's always going to be a constant reminder, so I guess I have time to shape things up."

Blair gave up. She stopped speaking and simply crossed her arms again, taking a step closer to the door trying to see where her mother was and if she could hear any movements.

"What a waste, we could have been making out or something." He spat out.

Blair turned her head back quick and glared at him in the darkness. He wouldn't be able to see, but he should definitely know what a heated Blair Waldorf stare felt like.

"If I were on my death bed, sick as a dog, I think you would still ask for sex."

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Coming from someone who surrounds himself in _drama_."

"Speak for yourself."

Just then a gust of light flooded in the closet and Chuck squinted as he realized that Blair opened the closet door. "She's gone."

Chuck took a step back, not following Blair's lead. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you moron, why else would I open the door?" Blair demanded bitchily. She hadn't moved far from the closet and Chuck snorted while checking her out.

"What?" she asked.

"Nice to see that you're skirt is still around your ankles."

Blair huffed and quickly leant down to pick up her plaid skirt. As she buttoned the front and made sure that it was smooth against her waste, her foot bumped against something in the closet.

"Ouch." She mumbled. Chuck ignored her and turned to glance down at his watch, still a little timid to walk out of the closet, in fear of seeing Eleanor.

She leaned down and studied what she had just banged her foot against. It was a small box, all alone in the corner of the large space.

Blair carefully lifted the cover and coughed a little at all of the moving dust particles that had escaped. A soft smile spread across her lips when she realized what the contents were of the box. She lowered her body next, and sat down, her legs twisting like a pretzel and she lifted the box onto her smooth thighs. She patted a hand on the ground next to her and looked up at Chuck expectantly.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, crouching down next to her.

"It's all old photo albums." Blair said softly.

Blair's slender fingers dumbed through the laminated pages of the first book she opened.

Chuck took the opportunity to take a seat next to her and almost had his jaw drop to the ground. He wasn't even aware that these photos existed.

"Is that..._us_?" he asked, one eyebrow rose suspiciously.

Blair carefully observed each picture and tried hard to bite on her lip from smiling too much. She secretly loved looking at pictures, especially the shots taken when she wasn't even aware that someone was taking the picture. It was so natural, it was so perfect.

"Look here's one of just you and me." Chuck pointed out.

Blair turned to the book in another direction to get a better angle at the shot. In the picture Blair was sitting on a chair with a small porcelain doll, her hands folded primly in her lap, smiling up at the camera, beside her was Chuck, who wasn't looking at the camera, but instead had his head cocked to the side, staring intently at a young Blair.

"Wow finally one without Serena and Nate." Blair stated.

"They were probably rolling around in mud someone, not really your thing." Chuck replied sarcastically.

Blair looked beside her and smiled at him.

"What were we like eight?" Chuck said.

"Looks like it. Why are you just staring at me? It's kind of creepy." Blair said nervously.

Chuck didn't respond, all he could do was stare at the picture and remember the events of that day. His father didn't keep any photos around, especially after his mother had gone. Seeing these pictures, it brought him back to a time when he was young, when the fascination with Blair Waldorf had just begun.

"_Blair come on now darling, just sit there and look pretty!" Eleanor Waldorf said to her young daughter who sat in the velvet cushioned chair, clutching her antique porcelain doll. _

_Blair corrected her posture and folded her hands in her lap. She used one glove covered hand to push away a thick chocolate lock away from her petite face. Just as she was about to smile for the camera man that insulting scent flooded her nostrils._

"_Still playing with dolls Blair?" Chuck Bass sneered._

_Blair pouted and turned to look at Chuck who looked like a clone of his adult father, in a crisp button down and dress pants. Chuck looked more like he was thirteen than eight._

"_No!" Blair shouted back. _

"_Charles would you like to pose with Blair?" Eleanor said to Chuck._

_He put on his faux sweet boy smile and nodded at Eleanor. "Of course Mrs. Waldorf." He said perkily._

_Blair rolled her eyes. "You should really be asking me if I want you in my picture or not."_

"_It's just a picture princess."_

"_Well you're mean and pictures last a lifetime and I rather not have to remember you for a lifetime!" she snipped back. _

_Chuck turned towards the camera which was about to flash. "Blair we're going to be together forever, now smile pretty." He said._

"_I hate you Chuck Bass." She finished off before putting on a smile and letting the camera take its shot._

_At the last second Chuck turned his head and glanced at Blair who sat there, breathing heavily, perspiring slightly, and trying desperately not to cry. _

"_Sorry Blair I didn't mean to get you mad." He said quickly before running off. Chuck hated apologizing but he had seen Blair cry only once before and for some reason a pit had formed in his stomach, even at such a young age. In his heart and in his mind he was well aware of the fact that he did not like to see Blair cry, let alone make her feel bad. _

_Maybe he had felt extremely bad for the rest of that day for sensing Blair's unhappy mood, or perhaps he just felt hollow and low for the fact that she had said that she hated him._

"I'm sorry." He said to her, putting a hand on her thigh and then looking down before removing it quickly and then replacing it onto the small of her back.

Blair looked beside her, directly into his eyes with a confused expression. "For what?"

Chuck closed his eyes for a brief second and shook his head. "That day, I made you feel bad."

Blair half smiled, and once again tried to contain herself from giggling. "Back then? What even happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Blair shook her head.

"I don't know I said something to you I guess, made fun of you for something and right when your mom was taking the shot, you looked like you were trying really hard not to cry."

"That's kind of sweet Chuck Bass…you know that you even remember that." Blair said smiling now, putting a hand on top of his.

He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and then closed the book.

"Why did you do that? We weren't even done looking, and I was going to take that picture out." Blair protested.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only picture of us."

"But it's not a good picture…it's fake…like most pictures, we weren't happy in that picture, its not truly sweet the way the shot turned out to be. You felt bad because of me, why would you want to remember that?"

"Well I didn't remember it until you reminded me." Blair pointed out, tucking the box away and then rising.

Chuck stood up. "Whatever I guess, we can take much better pictures now." He said grinning, leaning in to take her lips in a kiss.

Blair giggled against his lips. "Ugh what are you suggesting, sounds like it's about to get perverted."

Chuck put his hands on her waist. "Well I wasn't going in that direction, but if you really want to make some high quality porn shots, I guess we could work something out."

Blair laughed, hoping that he wasn't serious. But who knew with him.

"Can we not fight anymore?" Blair asked softly, pressing her body against his, her face flat against his chest as she embraced him.

Chuck quickly put his arms around her and nodded, not quite sure if she felt his response. "I guess not, we can try not to fight, but everyone fights you know."

"I know and it's a lot like us to keep bickering back and forth and challenge each other, but I like the softer side to you."

"What?"

"You know the nice, sweet, romantic side of Chuck." She cooed.

"I'm a bad man honey, sorry to tell you. I'll always be bad." He said in a deep tone.

Blair shook her head and turned her head to kiss his chest. "I know you really aren't, and I _know_ you." She mumbled before wrapping herself around him once again.

It felt good to just remain there, embracing him. She never had the chance to embrace Nate, to just sit there and soak up all the time lying, all tangled in each other's arms. With Nate, her time was always ticking, and she was always scared that in the next minute he would lose interest. With Chuck, she felt a new tremble, a new sort of adrenaline pumping through her. It was that rush he gave her, that feeling of having her heart beat faster every time he got close to her. It was something she never wanted to let go of.

Even though these feelings were because _of_ Chuck Bass, Blair fully intended on keeping him interested, entertained and pleasured so that he would always love her. He didn't say it much and he never liked to admit that he was really a softie, but Blair knew he was. She just knew. Right now everything in her life was perfect. Everything with chuck was going along perfectly.

But the tempting question really was, for how long?


	13. You're Invited

_You have been cordially invited to…_

**"_Prohibition"_**

_The themed Roaring 20's Party_

_At_

_The Classic Speakeasy underground, 1251 SoHo_

_Hosted by Blair Waldorf & Chuck Bass_

_Please R.S.V.P. by March, 21__st__._

_Formal attire is mandatory, fake ids are __not_

_Don't miss the part of the century…_


End file.
